The Valar's sense of humor
by Lady Viola
Summary: An ending with epologue! Helena always wanted to go to middle earth, she wanted to find love, she wanted to be an elf, the valar had other plans. Not slash. I'm not very good at summaries but it's original. Feedback is sacred to me!
1. A picnic and a nasty shock

The sun was shining so brightly, that's what is remembered most, the sun.  
  
"Helena will you hurry up?" Jessica called from up ahead. "If you don't get a move on we'll be walking home at around midnight!" Helena sighed and climbed after Jessica. The two girls were on vacation in Switzerland and were taking the day to explore the foothills of the Alps. Helena clambered after her and caught up with her as we reached the crest of the hill.  
  
The sight would have been completely breathtaking if she hadn't been seeing breathtaking things the entire vacation. The grass was soooooooo green! The Mountain Lake reflected the mountains perfectly! The snowdrops and Edelweiss perfumed the air just enough to barely catch their whiff. Helena stared at the scene before her while Jessi quickly began to lay out the blanket and picnic basket she brought along. Jessi looked up at her friend slightly annoyed, "Hey wood-maiden let's get a move on! I know the trees call to you or something but come on! We've got to eat!" Getting pulled out of her revere she snapped up and ran toward her friend. Within three feet of the blanket she tripped on a rock and fell, no more like smashed into her friend.  
  
"Yowwww! Would you get off!?" Helena looked up and noticed she had elbowed her friend in the jaw, she sprung off of her friend apologizing profusely. Jessi glared at her, "If it weren't for your coordination I'd call you an elf."  
  
At that Helena smiled, "I am an elf Jessi, shame that God just decided not to finalize that by giving me an elvish body. But in spirit, I am one." Both did their best to look serious but promptly broke down in giggles. Shaking her head Jessi and Helena began their lunch in the Alps.  
  
Finishing the last bit of chocolate Helena licked my fingers and noticed Jessi getting up. "Hey what's up Jessi?" She was looking toward the mountains with some fascination, Helena stood up and moved next to her, shading her eyes trying to see what she saw. Suddenly Helena was promptly shoved. . . HARD, she lost her balance and plunged headfirst into the lake. The last thing she heard was Jessi's laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cold, that was the only comprehendible thought. Damn cold. She surfaced in a rather smaller pond, and, noticed with disgust, a much dirtier pond. Sure strokes took her to the shore, or what would pass as a shore, more like a break in the forest. Helena shook her head in an attempt to clear it, but after some vigorous shaking she was still in the middle of a scary looking forest. "Hellooo???" What harm in calling out? Helena got to her feet and stared at the trees Geeze these are tall "Hellooo? Anyone here in this swampy, murky forest?" It was then that it clicked, Mirkwood! I must be in Mirkwood! A little happier with that she logically concluded that the palace must be somewhere around here so walking seemed like a good idea.  
  
About two hours later Helena was ready to admit this wasn't such a great idea. After tripping for the ninth time she tripped and fell she felt like screaming. The tenth time she tripped she did scream, "Why??? Where's this handsome prince of mine???? And where am I?????" all this was at the top of her lungs. A rustle in the bushes made her look up in anticipation of a beautiful warrior coming out. No warrior came out, just a huge spider. "Gahhhhh!" Helena scrambled away, then just ran away from this new monstrosity. Finally pausing to catch her breath Helena reflected on how huge the spider was, but Mirkwood spiders are supposed to be giant right? But that thing literally towered over me! Deciding screaming wasn't a good thing anymore she preceded a little more cautiously, taking out her Swiss army knife as she did. Dinky thing probably wouldn't scare a rodent but. . . Suddenly her ears caught the sound of sweet singing, sounds only an elf can make. A joyful grin broke across her face as she began to follow the sound.  
  
Peeping through some foliage she beheld the elf of her dreams, and fantasies, and daydreams, and. . . sitting at top of a hill. He was singing in elvish and, her shoulders slumped in disappointment, Gimli was there, listening to his singing. Well at least he isn't trying to sing along Helena sighed in frustration. Suddenly Legolas stopped his song, he didn't end the song he just cut it off. A little too late Helena remembered the excellent hearing her people had. (Well everyone always said she was an elf so she must be one here) Helena hurried to call out to Legolas when she saw him look toward her and reach for his bow, "I am lost, could you help me please? I was stranded here and am in need of assistance!" Hoping to look timid and beautiful she stepped out of her hiding place. Gimli's eyes widened but Legolas just smiled, "Vedui' come forward then Aier" Helena smiled very broadly, not understanding his term but hoped it was some endearment.  
  
Her smile started to waiver however as she neared them. She didn't like his smile, it wasn't the smile she wanted, and he looked like he was appeasing a child. Her smile completely vanished however when she finally climbed up and looked up at Legolas, and up, and up, and up. Letting out an audible yelp she almost fell off the little rock the trio stood on. She would have fallen off if Gimli hadn't caught her. Yes, Gimli caught her, she was his size! And Legolas. . . . Helena came up to his waist! I'm short! That defiantly was her last audible thought before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell off the rock.  
  
Legolas and Gimli stared in shock at the young dwarf at their feet.  
  
(Vedui' = Greetings and Aier=short one) 


	2. Rain, rain go away

Helena came to with the face of Legolas bending over her. A worried expression clouded his startlingly blue eyes. A smile spread across Helena's features, awww he's worried about me. No worries Legolas, I'm all yours. she reached a hand up to his cheek.  
  
"Are you alright Arwen en amin?" Legolas had taken her hand in his trying to help her to her feet. It was then that Helena's predicament came back to her and tears began to fall down her face as she fell back down. I'm short! Without even bothering to respond she promptly began to cry, and then sob as she realized that she was now making a mess of herself in front of the elf of her dreams.  
  
"What is the matter then?" A gruff voice tried to sooth a very upset Helena, the result was something akin to the sound of a dogs growling, only smoother, and with a very thick accent. Helena looked up at. . . . hair. All Helena could see was a mass of brown hair, she curiously tried to move it aside to find the source of the sounds. She started to get frustrated as the hair just refused to move out of her eyes so she just tugged it out of the way. "ARRRRGGGHHHHH! NOT THE BEARD!" The same voice from before tinted with anger and pain yelled at her before yanking his beard out of her grip and mercifully out her eyes at the same time. Helena blinked up at Legolas who was now sitting on the ground holding his sides to keep them from bursting with his laughter. Legolas was laughing at a very putout dwarf, "Master Dwarf I believe you are overly protective of your beard. That is not the first time you put your beard before a person, be it your own stupid life or otherwise." Helena sat up like a shot. I just tugged on Gimli's beard! Not a good impression  
  
Trying to regain some composure she moved her hands to straighten her now impossibly tangled hair. She didn't have the time to register that it had grown to the small of her back in the matter of a few minutes. Sitting up straight she faced Gimli, "I apologize for pulling on your beard sir I hope you are not injured and you will forgive me." Rather pleased with that impromptu speech she waited for Gimli's response.  
  
Gimli could only open and close his mouth making him resemble a bullfrog. This young dwarvin girl was shyly glancing up at him. A blush stole across her face as she saw him staring at her. A quick nudge from Legolas brought him back to reality, hoping that this girl didn't notice the jab and quietly rubbing his side where Legolas elbowed him he answered her, "Young Ms. there is little that this dwarf has not seen or faced," quiet snort from Legolas, "I easily and willingly forgive you."  
  
Quiet relieved Helena held out her hand to Gimli, "I'm Helena, Helena Josephine Farris." With a glint in his eye Gimli stood, took her hand, bowed low and kissed her hand. More like a scratchy brush "It is a true pleasure to meet one such as you in this place." Not knowing what to make of this Helena just nodded and withdrew her hand. She smiled over at Legolas holding out her hand to him, hoping against hope for similar treatment from him. She was not disappointed. While still sitting Legolas took her hand and briefly kissed it. Trying not to faint again she withdrew her hand. "Legolas Greenleaf? I'm Helena."  
  
Legolas cocked his head at her. "Helena? I've never heard that name, it's certainly not Dwarvish." Why on earth would it be? Helena just looked at Legolas, "No, it's a name from man." Helena just started to stare at Legolas in total confusion.  
  
"Tarin" Gimli softly stated. Helena and Legolas turned to look at Gimli, he was staring intently at Helena. "Tarin Pooltears is what her name is in Dwarvish." Legolas accepted this explanation with a nod, he turned to Helena, "Tarin, that makes more sense. I welcome you to Mirkwood Tarin Pooltears." Tarin, I think I like that name, but it isn't mine!  
  
The sun was beginning to set when Legolas announced it was time to be off if any shelter was to be found. The sound of spending the night with Gimli and Legolas was starting to sound not too bad. Helena was sure there would at least be some lively conversation. Helena began to climb down the cliff with Gimli right behind. Legolas however cocked his head looking at the sky. "A storm draws near, come master Gimli we must find shelter soon."  
  
At this news Helena almost swore that Gimli smiled. "A good storm at last! Come I know just the place!" Now Helena knew that he was smiling. Gimli led them into the forest, oh joy, more roots to trip over Helena followed Gimli and Legolas brought up the rear. The wind picked up around them and the trees began to sway wildly. Helena started to trip again but Legolas's steadying hand kept her upright. After a grateful smile toward the elf Helena shouted toward Gimli, "How far now, geeez I need a break already!" Gimli turned back and smiled, pointing toward a cliff. "We'll find shelter there." With a grumble Helena followed Gimli.  
  
Finally Gimli turned toward the two and smiled, why is it that I am beginning to dislike it when he smiles? Gimli pointed toward a cave, "It will be comfortable and warm in there." Helena started to turn white and back away from him. "No, we'll find another place, please!" Legolas turned toward her in confusion, "It's a cave, There is no better shelter." Very quietly and looking very bashful Helena whispered, "I'm claustrophobic."  
  
Arwen en amin= my lady 


	3. A startle and a good sleep

Helena stared at the ground waiting for the two to usher her to a much more suitable place, like maybe a cozy little. . . . do they have flets here?  
  
Legolas was the first to break the silence, "What is claustrophobic? I have never heard that utterance before." Helena's head turned to where Legolas was still standing behind her. Helena could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment, "I am afraid of enclosed places like caves," this was whispered so quietly that only Legolas heard her.  
  
"What was that?" Gimli looked from Helena to Legolas. "She is afraid of caves master Gimli," Legolas softly stated. Helena looked at the forest floor waiting for a reaction.  
  
Gimli's stare was disconcerting, through his large bushy eyebrows a look of complete disbelief was evident. After a solid minute of staring Helena was over being embarrassed and just got annoyed. Finally Helena did something no other dwarf had done, she stared him directly in the eyes and demanded in an annoyed voice, "What?" If Helena's former behavior hadn't amazed Gimli, her trying to intimidate him did.  
  
Gimli blinked at this young dwarf who stared at him like he should answer immediately, or else. . . . "How could you be. . . Never in all. . . It is impossible. . . . You can't be!" The last sentence was the only comprehendible one Gimli could utter.  
  
Helena felt her temper flare up she answered him a bit more crossly than she would have wished, "Well apparently I can and I am! There's nothing wrong with having a phobia, lots of people do!" Gimli, in a disbelief that she could possibly be afraid of caves shouted, "BUT YOU'RE A DWARF!"  
  
The silence was deafening. Now it was Helena's turn to stare at Gimli, like he had spiders crawling out his ears. And that's all Helena did for one very long minute, stared at him. I'm a what? A Dwarf? I can't be? I'm claustrophobic!!!!!! No, impossible, but I'm, no impossible, what did he say I am? A dwarf? impossible, that's just, why am I then, no impossible these were the basic thought patterns that ran through her head as she stood there. Gimli for his part was tongue tied too. He just stared at her, calmly, waiting for her to speak.  
  
Once more it was Legolas that broke the silence, "We must take shelter, Now." This was not a question, it was the voice of one used to commanding forces and holding lives in balance on a daily basis, this was an order. The wind had picked up and bits of rain began to fall with the promise of sheets to follow.  
  
Legolas's voice jerked Helena out of her stupor. He's so commanding Legolas began to move Helena toward the cave, Placing his hand on her back between her shoulder blades, "We will have to discuss this later." It was only after Legolas's hand left her back that Helena realized she was inside the cave. Helena's eyes got very large and she shrunk herself into a little ball. Legolas moved next to her, kneeling down.  
  
"I'm going to find some firewood while dry wood can still be found." Gimli hefted his ax up, casting a glance toward a trembling Helena his voice softened, "see what you can do to comfort her." With that Gimli strode from the cave into the coming storm.  
  
Legolas's eyes followed Gimli's back as he disappeared into the coming tempest. Then he moved his concentration to the trembling form on the floor. Sighing he began to rub her back, "shhhhhh it's alright Aier, please calm yourself. Nothing will harm you here." Helena began to quiet and she turned a tearstained face toward him. "Why a cave? Why a dwarf? WHY ME??????" The first two were whispered and then suddenly Helena started on a rant that left Legolas speechless, "I mean, really, everyone else who goes to middle earth becomes an elf or a hobbit or at least stays a human! But do I become the graceful creature I was meant to be? NO! I am a DWARF! A dwarf! Now how could I possibly get to-" Helena suddenly realized who she was ranting to and promptly buried her head in her hands before she could finish her sentence and embarrass herself further.  
  
Not even breaking the motions of his hands on her back Legolas continued to sooth her, "What is it? What do you want to do here?" Trying to get her to continue he lifted her chin up to face him. Feeling her face heat up she just mumbled, "Nothing I can do in dwarven form." Legolas just sighed at this, "I do not know why or how you came here, but you are welcome to travel with Gimli and myself." Then Legolas cupped her chin and looked straight into her eyes. I will not melt, I will not melt, I will not melt! Shit I'm melting Legolas either didn't notice or chose not to comment on Helena's sudden unexplained weakness, instead he continued, "If the Valar chose to give you this form then it must be for a reason, perhaps we shall discover it 'ere long."  
  
Trying to smile a little Helena sat up, "Maybe you're right, I guess whatever decided to bring me here had some plan or other." And I'd better like the plan  
  
"Well Tarin, you seem to be as much at home as any dwarf I've seen" a familiarly gruff voice spoke. Legolas's hand dropped from its place under her chin and both turned to see Gimli stride in with stocky arms full of logs and kindling.  
  
Helena looked around her amazed that she had indeed calmed down inside a cave, "I guess it isn't that bad after all. Maybe it's me being a . . . . . " she took a moment to gather herself before finally admitting it to herself, "dwarf" Gimli nodded approvingly. Helena looked up at Gimli before adding, "and my name is Helena." Neither Gimli nor Helena caught Legolas choking back a laugh at the two stubborn creatures facing off.  
  
Gimli knelt down on the floor and began to make up the fire, "It is as you say, but you shall be Tarin to me" Helena silently fumed at the stubborn creature, she had to suppress the urge to kick him. She only managed to grate out, "Helena" Gimli just ignored her and in one minute flat he had a roaring fire going.  
  
Swallowing her wrath for the time being she moved up close to the fire and sat down trying to get warm. A hand closed upon shoulder and gently turned her. Helena turned to face. . . . Gimli. Does he want to bait me again? Spare me! "Yes?" Gimli just held up a wafer, "Eat some lembas. Then sleep, I will keep watch tonight."  
  
Once more her cheeks flamed up with a "Thank you" she quietly ate the amazing wafer. She hand never tasted anything like it, all she could think of when she ate it was. . . fulfilling. With a look at Legolas and Gimli she curled up next to the fire and closed her eyes.  
  
When her slowed breathing betrayed her as asleep Gimli laid his cloak over her and went to sit near the cave's entrance. Without a word Legolas sat next to him. 


	4. Chats and inuendos

For a long while the friends sat in companionable silence watching the storm roar a few feet from them. At last Gimli turned to his long time friend. "Are you not tired then master elf?" Gimli knew just as well as Legolas that elves needed almost no sleep and could easily go days without sleeping.  
  
Legolas continued to watch the rain outside as he answered, "Sleep eludes me this night Gimli." Turning to look straight at his companion he continued, "and it seems to elude you also, or you would be peacefully snoring while I watched." Legolas didn't need to bring up the fact that he always took first watch because weariness rarely affected him just his silence made Gimli aware of the elf's perception.  
  
After a few moments of trying to come up with something to say all poor Gimli managed was, "I do not snore!" Legolas just absentmindedly nodded.  
  
"What occupies your mind master elf?" Legolas looked up at his comment, "Nurhyandoien occupies my heart always Gimli." Gimli sat back at this comment and regarded Legolas with interest, "I know this my friend, was I not there at the wedding? But it is your mind that is occupied at this moment is it not?" Legolas nodded almost. . . . sheepishly! "Both are occupied, for I wonder about this new dwarf that seems to have been sent to Mirkwood." Legolas turned toward Gimli, "I know of only one other dwarf within fifty miles of Mirkwood. She claims to have only recently become a dwarf, if this is true she'll need some help adjusting." With one sidelong glance Legolas sighed, obviously subtle hints don't go very far with dwarves. Gimli grunted, "How can one just become a dwarf? Think what you will, but I say Tarin has simply become confused. She will have no need of help, and I wouldn't be able to give it to her, for I don't know where you are leading us." A pointed look was cast at Legolas who chose to ignore it and watch as the storm outside became increasingly violent.  
  
With one last grunt Gimli went inside the cave and sat against a wall close to the fire. He sat there for a time polishing his ax and watching Helena sleep. As the thunder became more pronounced Helena became more restless in her sleep moaning words foreign to the dwarf. As he listened however his face became graver and graver. Finally, when the storm had passed Gimli too fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming strangely enough about one particularly beautiful dwarf he met, and the words he heard her say.  
  
Watching the two dwarves asleep, Legolas smiled to himself. His friend had fallen asleep and was softly snoring, still clutching his ax and the young girl had fallen asleep clutching a bit of his beard. Memories of his beloved wife filled his time as Legolas waited for the dawn. 


	5. someone up there hates me

Helena was having a dream that could only be described as. . . scrumptious. She was in her kitchen by the table dressed in her favorite Tommy Hilfiger clothes. In one hand was a piece of crystal, and in the other was a tablecloth that bore covered dishes that had the most enchanting aroma. Helena turned toward the crystal confused at it but soon the food drew her attention back to it. Jessica was there, telling her to stop being such a fool and eat what was in front of her. . "mmmmm good food, good Tommy, good life," she murmured Smiling Helena yanked the tablecloth toward her. . .  
  
Legolas jerked around at Gimli's shout, an arrow ready on his bow faster than the eye could follow. He paused for a moment at the sight in front of him, Gimli was now holding himself over the girl with both his hands on either side of her head. Helena was blinking like she just woke up. Legolas relaxed and put his arrow back in his quiver, turning back to the forest. Helena however having registered that Gimli was a full 4 inches away from her face let loose a shriek that caused Legolas to whip around again, and Gimli to fall on her trying to cover his ears. Pure chaos ensued.  
  
Both Helena and Gimli were trying to detangle themselves while yelling. She yelled about perverts and calling Gimli quite a few colorful names, and he was yelling quite loudly in dwarvish, obviously the sentiments from him weren't kind either. Legolas was covering both his ears trying to stop the ringing in them while shouting in elvish. Finally Helena pushed Gimli off of her causing him to fall back and stop shouting, "What the hell were you doing you waste of dwarvish flesh! Screw this." She got up with a final shove at Gimli, "I need to find a stream or something, and don't even think of following me or I'll make sure you're stupidity is never passed on to future generations." With that Helena stomped out of the cave and into the woods.  
  
Gimli sat there in shocked silence staring after one very pissed off dwarf. Legolas however felt his face flush with anger. "What happened Gimli?" he said rather sharply at the dwarf, while he still didn't understand dwarvish Legolas amply understood what Helena was yelling. Gimli looked up at Legolas with a baffled expression gracing his rough face. "She grabbed my beard and yanked me down on her!" Once more a baffled expression while he soothingly rubbed his chin, "Then she let out the most unearthly scream I ever heard." Legolas smiled at this recalling how she fell asleep with her hand clutching at his beard. Legolas once more relaxed and ventured, "I think the girl may have had a bad dream, she fell asleep holding your beard, maybe she was startled out of the dream paths and didn't realize what she was doing." Gimli sat up and got to his feet muttering about foolish women, little did he know Helena was thinking along the same lines as he.  
  
"Stupid men, stupid dwarves, stupid dirt, stupid caves, stupid dwarf" Helena was having quiet a time ranting about anything that got in her way at that particular moment. "Owwww shit that hurt!" once more she bit the dust courtesy of a well-placed hole. Dragging herself up to a sitting position she turned to the sky, What the hell did I do to piss off some deity up there? After another fall and much cursing she found a suitable spot to take care of morning activities.  
  
Meanwhile Gimli and Legolas had packed up the camp and were, well. . . waiting. . . and waiting. . . and well, waiting. Legolas sat upon the ground sharpening his knives, Gimli was less patient, "I say we just leave her. She'll be no use at all, leave her in the cave, give her some food, and we'll come back and collect her whenever we get back from this. . .this. . . adventure you've decided to lead me on." Legolas didn't even look up, "She's coming with us Gimli, you know as well as I she can't be left in Mirkwood without protection." To this Gimli just huffed and began pacing. Gimli was about to speak again when a familiar ear-piercing scream reached him. Both Legolas and Gimli sprang up and ran in the direction of the shriek.  
  
Helena had just began to kneel at the stream to try her best to clean herself off when she came face to face with what could only be described as a huge, monster-wolf. She fell back in shock, as the monster crossed the stream. Helena did the only thing that leapt to mind, scream as loud and as high as possible. This accomplished two things, 1) It made the creature hesitate and shake it's head 2) After it hesitated it began to growl and move forward even more rapidly. Looking around desperately she grabbed a large stick and hurled it with all her might at the creature. It caught the stick with it's mouth and snapped it in two, then began to advance again. Either someone up there really hates me or someone up there wants to watch a really spectacular rescue. Helena grabbed another stick with hopes of clubbing it when it got in range but the monster-wolf grabbed it out of her hand once more easily snapping it. Helena curled into a ball and waited for the attack. Someone really hates me  
  
Helena jerked her head up at the sound of the wolf giving a cry. Whirling she saw it on the ground dead. Raising her eyes heavenward for a moment she thanked whatever deity was up there that it only wanted the spectacular rescue. Looking back at the carcass she felt her happiness slip a bit as she saw that the creature didn't have an arrow in it's throat but an ax in it's skull. Gimli saved my life, *sigh* I guess I have to thank him now.  
  
Slowly Helena stood up and faced Gimli, his chest was heaving, "Are you alright Tarin?" Helena just stared at him for a moment he looks. . . worried, squaring her shoulders she said, "I'm fine, thank you master Gimli for killing that. . . that. . . " "Warg" Legolas spoke softly. He was replacing his unfired arrow. Legolas heard the scream and ran in the general direction of the sound, but Gimli seemed to know exactly where she was and so he was the first to arrive. Legolas continued to speak softly "You've managed to find one of the last wargs left in middle earth." "Lucky me" Helena mumbled. Gimli looked her up and down and came up to her. Helena felt almost slighted as he brushed past her and unceremoniously jerked his ax free and replaced it in his belt. Passing by her again Gimli spoke softly, "Do not wander off again Tarin, I can't always save useless females." Reminding herself that he just saved her life Helena repressed the urge to shove him. Instead she muttered under her breath, "We'll see about the useless part. . . " Helena shoved past Gimli and followed Legolas into the forest.  
  
An hour of walking later without any talking, except for an occasional curse from Helena as she stumbled, Helena was about ready to scream. Taking a deep, steadying breath she touched Legolas's arm to get his attention, geeze all that bow practice sure gives him muscle Legolas turned toward her. Still not used to being towered over Helena looked up at him meeting his pale blue eyes with her deep blue eyes she asked, "When are we arriving at the palace?" A hot bath is all I crave in the world From behind her Gimli snorted, Legolas looked at her evenly, "We aren't going to the palace Aier, Gimli and I go towards Uialtum. It means the valley of twilight. Amin hiraetha." Helena felt her spirits sink at this news, more camping? More caves? More GIMLI??? That warg wasn't so bad Gimli interrupted her musings with scorning words, "Tarin doesn't know elvish Legolas, try to stay in the common tongue for her sake." Anger flared up in her as Helena whirled on Gimli, "I do too know some elvish MASTER Gimli." Gimli's eyes sparked as he rose to the challenge, "What could some little dwarf know of elvish when she doesn't even know dwarvish?" uh oh Helena thought furiously back to all the fan fictions she read like a religion before she came here. The first word out of her mouth was perhaps not the best chosen, "I know Melamin!" Silence. . . . Gimli's eyes widened and Legolas watched her with an amused expression. Once more the silence consumed her, this time Helena realized her folly and turned a bright shade of red. "I'm sure you do," Gimli said. "Amin delotha lle" Helena whispered as she turned her back on him and followed Legolas over a ridge.  
  
(Amin hiraetha = I'm sorry, Aier = short one, melamin = my love, Amin delotha lle = I hate you) 


	6. rosemary and realizations

Oh shit, not another one Helena couldn't keep her groan quiet as Legolas pointed out their quarters for the evening, a cave. A rather large cave, but still, a cave. Legolas went off to hunt for food while Helena volunteered to find firewood, see if I spend a second in a cave if I can help it Gimli wasn't very happy with the idea of her going off again, but relented at a look from Helena that questioned his desire to reproduce in the future. "Just don't go far Tarin, there are worse things than wargs about." Gimli warned, "and stay on the ground no matter what." Rolling her eyes at the name and repressing a shudder Helena nodded and went around the cave entrance and out of sight.  
  
Returning about a half-hour later with arms full of kindling and wood Helena dumped it at Gimli's feet with a huge grin on her face. "We'll have a fine fire tonight won't we master Gimli?" Gimli looked over the wood and grudgingly admitted that the wood was of fine quality and began to build a fire with it. Helena however wasn't finished with him yet, "No Gimli, I have a chore for you to help me with" Helena held out her hand to help him up. Blatantly ignoring the offered hand Gimli got to his feet, "What is it Tarin?" Gimli's eyebrows drew together as he waited for an explanation. Helena just walked out of the cave and eventually, grumbling, Gimli followed her.  
  
After a few minutes of walking Helena stopped in a small glade. Pointing at some herbs she instructed Gimli, "We can gather some rosemary to flavor the meat with here." Turning to face a huge bush she added, "I'll gather some mulberries too." With that Helena began to pick the berries and put them on a blanket she brought along. A comfortable silence followed only interrupted by Helena humming some of her favorite melodies. Gimli came up behind her to lay a handful of rosemary on the blanket too; Helena whirled around and caught his hand, "No Gimli, not in there. Rosemary mixed with mulberries, that'd taste interesting," Helena made a face to punctuate her meaning. Gimli's face turned red, "how else do you propose to transport the rosemary?" Now who's the useless one? Much to Gimli's astonishment Helena took off his helmet and held it out to him, "use that." Ignoring the sputtered remarks about how a helmet was not meant as a basket she blissfully went back to berry picking and singing. Grumbling Gimli complied with her and used his helmet to store his rosemary in. Helena caught a glimpse of this, smiling; he's kinda sweet when he's not insulting  
  
Soon Legolas found the pair, he saw Helena first because she was making the most noise. Watching her half pick, and half eat the berries while humming a tune that he found to be pleasant to hear. Legolas next turned toward Gimli. The sight of his fierce warrior friend on his knees selecting large quantities of rosemary and placing it in his helmet caused Legolas to loose his composure for a moment and break into a huge grin. "Legolas! Back from hunting so soon?" Helena had caught sight of him and announced his presence to Gimli. The warrior dwarf saw Legolas's grin and quickly gained his feet, grabbed the rosemary out of his helmet and promptly put the helmet back on his head. Regaining his composure Legolas turned toward Helena, "Yes I've found a brace of hares to eat. Are you finished here?" Nodding Helena went up to the cave; Legolas waited for his friend. "Well master dwarf it lightens my heart to see you and Tarin getting along so well" "She found some berries and wanted to pick them, she probably would have found another warg if I didn't go with her" Gimli responded. At the cave entrance Helena called down to them, "the rabbits look wonderful but someone other than me will be preparing them!" Gimli grunted, "useless female."  
  
Helena was just finishing up with her dessert of mulberries when Legolas got up, bid both Helena and Gimli goodnight, he sat at the edge of the cave starring at the stars. Helena began to lay out a blanket to sleep on when she heard strange melodic sounds, turning she saw they were coming from Legolas. "Legolas?" she moved over to him, he seemed oblivious to the world, "what are you doing?" She reached a hand out to touch him but Gimli stayed her hand. "Leave him Tarin," Gimli told her, "he is communicating with Nurhyandoien." Gimli was rewarded with a very confused look from Helena, "Nurwhatien? Who's that? And if he's so close why didn't Legolas just call out?" Gimli led her away from Legolas so as not to disturb him and sat Helena down next to the fire, "Nurhyandoien, she's Legolas's wife. She's not here, she's in Rivendell right now visiting -." Needless to say Helena heard the 'Legolas's wife' part and blocked out the rest. "Legolas is married?" Gimli nodded in response. Digesting this information she tried to sort it out with her brain, of course he's married, why wouldn't he be? He's a prince, he's wise, strong, handsome, wait stop this line of thinking RIGHT NOW he's taken. Anyway I'm a DWARF OK it's not that bad after all. There are other fish in the sea; I CAN get over that . . . handsome . . . wise . . . strong . . . useless elf! Coming out of her mental argument Helena found herself humming "I'm a Survivor" Gimli was just watching her.  
  
Taking a steadying breath Helena decided any conversation beats the silence and self-humming, "So what is it with looking at the stars again?" Gimli pointed to the stars, "Elves were born under the stars, under the stars their aura is the strongest. And when they look at the stars they can communicate emotions and feelings to one another. He is communicating with his wife now, there is no more open way to express emotions to one another." Helena gazed at the stars wishing to be able to do that, "what a wonder that must be to communicate with feelings." Gimli nodded solemnly, "It is a wonderful gift and a marvelous feeling." Helena turned toward him, eyes filled with wonder, "You can do that? You can communicate feelings through the stars?" "No Tarin, not through the stars, the stars are for the elves. The earth is for the dwarves. We live in caves because we sense each other through the ground." Helena looked around her at disbelief; this, this, hole in the ground, cold and lifeless is a lifeline for dwarves? Slowly Gimli took her hand and laid it flat on the ground.  
  
At first Helena felt nothing but cold rock but slowly, very slowly she became aware of warmth coming off of the rock. A slow vibration was in the earth, a steady tempo. Her face lit up as she discovered the rock was alive! This is so unreal! The cave was alive, the entire earth was alive and it conveyed feelings to her that she read as clearly as if the earth had spoken to her. She wasn't even aware that Gimli's hand was still on hers until he spoke, "that is how I found you with the warg. You were on the ground, the earth sent me your terror in shock waves." Helena meet Gimli's eyes, "Thank you Gimli" "You're welcome Tarin," with that Gimli and Helena lay down to sleep. For once the rock on which she slept seemed inviting, warm, and comforting. The last waking thought Helena had was that she didn't mind him calling her Tarin anymore. 


	7. Wake up call

Chapter 8  
  
As Helena slept she dreamt herself into another cave, this one large and grand. The cave reminded Helena of the palaces she visited in Switzerland, grand, beautiful, but cold and empty. In the very center lay sat a lake, about 20 meters long. Shrugging Helena sat down at the water's edge and shivered, the cold reaching her bones.  
  
"What's up Lena?" Helena whirled around at the sound of her friend's voice. Jessi was sitting beside her at the pool's edge, trailing her fingers through the water. Relaxing Helena moved up closer to her friend, "Well I've been sucked into another world, how about you Jess?" Jessi smiled, "Yeah whatever Lena," Jessi seemed to be completely unaware that they were sitting in a cave. Jessi was smiling at Helena in the most infuriating fashion, like she was about to burst out laughing. Helena met her eyes with a bit of annoyance, "What Jess?" In response Jessi splashed her with water, growling she rubbed her face trying to dry herself off.  
  
Finding yourself rubbing ashes onto your check is not best way to wake up so Helena discovered. As soon as Helena became conscious enough to realize what she was doing she sat up, and sneezed. . . Loudly. Looking around she found the cave was minus one elf and Gimli was peacefully snoring, oblivious to the world. Doing her best to wipe off the ashes with her blanket Helena moved over to the entrance of the cave, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Legolas. Damn, he's married, he's married, he's married . . . DAMN IT HE'S MARRIED! Legolas had his back to her, dear God his shirt was off. Doing some form of exercise that involved a lot of stretching. Taking a deep, steadying breath she cleared her throat. He turned around to face her, oh . . . my . . . dear . . . . .. GOD once he put his shirt back on Helena found herself able to breathe again. Legolas smiled and waved at her, Helena smiled and waved back.  
  
A few minutes later Legolas came up and met her at the mouth of the cave. "Good morning Tarin" Legolas said cheerfully, he then frowned slightly as he noticed her smudged cheeks, "Did you role into the fire in your sleep? You didn't get burned did you?" Not being able to reply Helena just ducked her head and shook her head. Together the elf and dwarf- girl walked into the cave. Gimli was still snoring. Legolas smiled at the unconscious dwarf in front of him, "I regret waking him up, he isn't . . . in the best of spirits in the morning. Gimli, morning has broken and we must go soon, we'll be able to see the valley today." Gimli gave no response at all. Helena's eyes got wide as an idea struck her, "Wait Legolas, let me wake him up, I've got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Legolas regarded her with a mix of confusion and amusement, finally he spoke, "If you mean to wake him up I shan't stop you . . . " he gestured to the sleeping figure.  
  
Helena smiled to herself This ought to be fun, I wonder if it'll work She surprised the elf by not moving directly to Gimli but instead she sat herself down a few feet behind him. Concentrating she felt the rock floor beneath her, it began to feel warm beneath her. Helena smiled to herself; she connected with the rock. Drawing a deep breath Helena gathered herself and then . . . thought of the warg and all the terror she could muster. She let it out through the rock with as much force as she could. Helena could almost feel the scream again, only this time she herself wasn't afraid. Helena opened her eyes just in time to see Gimli leap to his feet grabbing his axe.  
  
"Tarin!" Gimli ran for the entrance to the cave completely unaware of a silently chuckling figure sitting behind him. When he reached the cave's entrance Legolas stopped him, "Where do you run to so swiftly master Gimli?" "Tarin! She's . . . " he closed his eyes, apparantly trying to locate her. Helena quickly tried to break off her connection with the earth, not quickly enough. Gimli whirled around on her. "Good morning Gimli!" Helena said with a bright smile. Rage darkened Gimli's features and he said through gritted teeth, "I imagine you just felt like recalling your attack for your own amusement did you?" Not fazed in the least Helena continued to smile, "You seem to have rocks in your ears when it comes to waking you up so I decided to see if the rocks in your head had any connection to the ones you chose to lay on." "Never do that again Tarin, ever." With that Gimli stamped out of the cave.  
  
Rising slowly to her feet Helena frowned and stared after him, Perhaps that wasn't the best of ideas. He really would have run after me again . . . while she was thinking she was packing. Legolas came behind her and finished the packing. She met his fair face; "I shouldn't have done that should I?" "No Tarin, today you have scared him, and he is far too good to be teased like that." Nodding slowly she couldn't meet his eyes, instead she shouldered a pack and followed Legolas out into the early morning sunlight. 


	8. unflattaring. . .

Chapter 9  
  
All right I may have made a connection with the rock but it sure didn't make the rock any softer rubbing her back again Helena moved to keep up with Gimli. He had been moving fast and silently all day, every now and then Legolas would indicate the direction he wished to take, but other than that Gimli led the way. After she 'woke up' Gimli, no one mentioned anything about breakfast and so there wasn't one. Legolas didn't seem to mind Gimli seemed too angry to eat, but Helena was starving. . "Hey do you guys have anything to eat?" Helena asked. Gimli completely ignored her and kept going, geeeze I'm sorry already! Thankfully Legolas handed her a lembas cake from his position behind her. Smiling her thanks Helena silently ate the waybread grateful to have at least one friend in the group.  
  
At the end of one very long and silent day Helena collapsed in a heap when Legolas called a halt. Frankly she was too scared of Gimli to request a halt but Legolas had seen Tarin barely able to put one foot in front of the other and called a halt.  
  
"I thought we would be reaching this valley of yours today," Gimli grumbled as he sat himself down. Legolas looked up at the red, clouded, sky as he responded, "We can not attempt the entrance to the valley in the evening. It is best done in the day time." "What's wrong with the entrance? And it's a valley can't you kind of well enter where you choose to?" Helena had sat up enough to hear Legolas and now was speaking over her shoulder as she picked some nearby mushrooms. Legolas shook his head, "Nay Arwen, this valley has but one entrance and the guardians only allow certain beings into it, for it is a sacred valley." Helena just nodded at this not very enthusiastic at the answer she got.  
  
A little while later the three travelers sat down next to a roaring fire. Helena finished preparing some mushrooms and greens, and served it to the two. Legolas thanked her politely but Gimli just grunted. When Gimli began to completely ignore her throughout dinner she had had it This is too much! "Look Gimli I'm sorry I pulled that on you!" Another grunt, "It was wrong of me and I won't ever do it again" A slightly less angry grunt. Sighing Helena gave it one more try, "If it's any consolation I feel very ashamed that I hurt you and I'm very glad to know that you would have saved me again." Finally Gimli looked up at her and finished his meal mumbling a 'thank you' Legolas also finished and Helena turned to him, not pleased with having to apologize with an audience, "Won't you be communicating with your wife tonight?" Legolas shook his head, "I can not see the stars tonight" he indicated to the clouded sky, "and without the stars I can not speak with her."  
  
After dinner was finished and cleaned away the three companions were once more around the fire. Well . . . close to the fire, Helena was on one side and far on the other side was Gimli, Legolas sat himself in-between the two. Without a word of warning Legolas began to sing. He sang in elvish, the same song that Helena interrupted him from finishing before. He sang of friendship found in strife, but because it was in Elvish Helena could only listen to the sweet words as they flowed off of his tongue. Helena almost cried when he finally ended the song. She was about to beg for another song (yes she was desperate enough to hear his song again as to beg) but Legolas had turned to Gimli and looked at him with expectance. Dear Lord, he's going to sing Gimli opened his mouth and Helena braced herself waiting for a very rough ride. Instead of some out of tune song however a chant came out of his lips. A deep chant that though could barely be called singing, was soothing and spoke to Helena of a long heritage of mighty works and a deep love of the earth. I could listen to this forever she dreamily thought as the song died away into the night.  
  
Helena sighed in contentment until both the elf and dwarf turned toward her expectantly. "What?" She asked, hoping that they only wanted some mushrooms or something. "It's your turn Tarin. Sing something for us" Legolas requested. Helena looked from one to the other in a moment of panic, but she calmed herself, It's not like Gimli had the best voice, please let me have kept my voice! Taking a deep breath she asked, "What shall I sing?" "Something that shows what you're feeling at the moment" Gimli answered as he passed her a bit of mint. She took the mint and looked questioningly at Gimli. "Eat it" Gimli stated. He just expects me to do as he says doesn't he? Without any further ceremony Helena sang the first song that came to mind.  
  
You don't own me  
  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
  
You don't own me  
  
Don't say I can't go with other boys  
  
And don't tell me what to do  
  
And don't tell me what to say  
  
And when I go out with you don't put me on display  
  
You don't own me  
  
Don't try changing me in anyway  
  
You don't own me  
  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'll never stay  
  
I don't tell you what to say  
  
I don't tell you what to do  
  
So just let me be myself  
  
That's all I ask of you  
  
I'm young and I love to be young  
  
I'm free and I love to be free  
  
To live my life the way that I want  
  
To say and do whatever I please.  
  
As the song ended Helena was met with four eyes, all mirroring disbelief at such a song. Helena got up, blushing, "Goodnight Gimli, goodnight Legolas." Moving a few feet away Helena fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Gimli and Legolas continued to look after her in shock. Finally Legolas spoke, "So master Gimli do you still believe she is of our world?" Gimli shook his head, still staring at her, "Defiantly not, or at least no place that I've ever heard of. But how did this happen?" Legolas slowly turned to face the stars that were beginning to show through the dissipating clouds. "Perhaps we may find out in Uialtum. Answers can be found there when the Valar is willing." Gimli, not very pleased with this answer grunted and lay down. His last sight before he fell asleep was the image of a young dwarven girl huddled in a small ball. 


	9. visit?????

A cave, another cave. But this wasn't any ordinary cave, it was pitch black . . . and huge, amazingly huge. Helena put her arms protectively around herself as she felt for the floor. Reaching out through the rock she jerked back as she felt old pain in the rock, ancient pain and horror that spoke to her. Her heart beat rapidly as a shriek came in the dark. "They are goblins" Helena whirled around, she could hear Jessi speak to her and felt her nearby. "Goblins? Where are we?" Helena asked her friend starting to panic as the shrieks got closer. Her friend's voice came to her, perfectly calm, as if one were simply remarking on the weather, "a place in which you may dwell one day." Slowly her eyes adjusted and she made out several figures charging at her and her friend. Just before one leapt on her she heard Jessi say, "They can't hurt us . . . ever." The goblin came, and Helena screamed.  
  
She was still screaming, or trying to when she woke up. Unfortunately a hand was over her mouth; she looked in panic at the person who decided to cut off her air supply.  
  
As soon as he saw that Helena was conscious and no longer screaming Legolas released her. "I am sorry Tarin, but you can not scream like that in the open." Legolas had crouched back and looked at her, noting that she was fine he stood up and offered her his hand. Taking it Helena came slowly to her feet, just in time to see Gimli run through the bushes, a look of murder on his features. Helena spoke as soon as she saw him, "Gimli! Oh Gimli I'msorryIhadanightmareIdidn'tmeantohonestlyIdidn't! I'm so sorry!" Gimli looked to Legolas who nodded in conformation.  
  
The dwarf strode toward the young dwarf-girl and put his hand on her shoulder, which she noticed was trembling. "What did you dream of Tarin?" Slowly she told Gimli of what she saw, heard, and felt, funny, it's not so scary with him here At the end Gimli looked to Legolas, confusion in his eyes. Quietly he began to speak to Legolas in. Helena couldn't believe her ears, Gimli was speaking elvish! It wasn't as clear as Legolas spoke it but the rumble in his voice added a tilt of authority and distinction to the elegant language. Finally Gimli turned back to her, "you dreamt of Moria Tarin. That is the only place where the goblins still dwell, and. . . " He paused, gathering himself up, "Durin, my cousin, and his people were killed there long ago." An uncomfortable silence descended, wow, what do you say to that? 'Gee I'm sorry?' Instead she put her hand on Gimli's forearm. After a bit Gimli seemed to straighten up, he met her eyes; "We ought to get going now." Nodding Helena silently packed up and followed Gimli and Legolas toward the valley.  
  
"So what of your friend Jessica?" Gimli was very interested in Helena's dream and trying to solve it. "Well Jessi's a really great friend that I met about a year ago and. . . " she went on to describe how they met and decided to go to Switzerland together, "and then she pushed me in a lake and I surfaced here!" Helena finished indicating the forest with an all- encompassing swoop of her arm. Legolas's head all of a sudden cocked, "Gimli do you hear that?" All three stopped and strained to listen I can't hear a damn thing but apparently Gimli heard something because he nodded. "Someone is following us, I'll see who it is." Gimli stated. "Just don't go charging anyone this time," Legolas whispered after him. Gimli acted like he didn't hear him. Oh that's brilliant someone is following us so let's send a dwarf with the worst temper and loudest voice after him! Suppressing a grumble Helena just waited for Gimli to come back. After a few minutes however he came back, walking, his face unreadable. He glanced around the clearing and stated quietly, "Perhaps master elf you had better handle this. Our intruder is down by the river." Legolas looked at Gimli questioningly. Gimli's face remained blank. Stringing an arrow on his bow Legolas moved silently toward the river.  
  
Helena turned toward Gimli in complete confusion, "Gimli, what's down there?" Gimli, for a quick moment allowed his rough exterior to slip long enough for a smile to show itself, "Legolas's wife, Nurhyandoien" Oh joy 


	10. past the gaurdians and into the valley

Legolas crept down to the river, his senses alert and his bow ready. He knew Gimli wouldn't lead him into danger but . . . what was down there was past any guess he had. The river wound smoothly and quickly a few feet away from him but still he couldn't make out whatever it was that Gimli was talking about. Legolas mentally shrugged, put away his arrow and bow and quickly scaled a tree. He looked around the shores of the river, quietly enjoying the early stages of spring in the forest, everything just smelled so fresh, and new, and alive. His elven eyes quickly spotted a hooded figure moving purposefully toward where Gimli and Helena waited. His eyes narrowed as he silently dropped out of the tree directly behind the figure, his knives at the ready. In one quick movement he had one knife at the strangers back and the other at the throat, "Tampa! Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (stop! Why are you here?) The cloaked figure remained unmoving, and silent. Quietly it reached out one gloved hand and stroked Legolas's forearm. Needless to say Legolas was shocked but before he could order the creature to stop it hand grabbed his wrist and neatly disarmed him. "Lle lava?" (do you yield?) A very familiar voice asked him with laughter in her voice. "Nurhyandoien!" without and thought as to the fact that he was rushing straight toward a person who currently held one of his knives he scooped her up into his arms. Thankfully Nurhyandoien was far too happy to see Legolas again that she completely forgot that she had deadly weapon in her hands. The two kissed as if they might devour each other for they had both missed each other more with each passing day and their duties had kept them apart for many weeks.  
  
Far too soon for Legolas's liking she remembered her reason for traveling through Mirkwood's forest to seek her husband out. She pushed him away laughing and looked straight at him, "Yallume rwalaer!" (At last lusty one!) "I bring a message from your father!" At this news Legolas's face instantly became serious, "Mani melamin?" (what my love?) Nurhyandoien sighed and faithfully repeated what she was bidden to tell her husband, "if it is true that you intend to show Gimli Uialtum turn back at once for there is little to be gained by showing the beauty of the elves to the greed of the dwarves." Legolas felt deep anger rise in him. He turned his back to his wife trying to regain control of his anger. He quietly spoke, "Durlle vithel?" (Your belief also?) Nurhyandoien sighed knowing how frustrated Legolas was with his fathers prejudice, "I know not the dwarves," she put her hand on his shoulder, "I shall treat them as I meet them." Legolas turned around and faced his beloved, taking her face in his hands, "Amin mela lle Nurhyandoien." With that he kissed her sweetly. Nurhyandoien smiled and showed him how she loved him too.  
  
Meanwhile: Helena was pacing back and forth wondering why Legolas hasn't come back yet. Finally all of her frustration made it to her mouth, "Argh what is taking them so long??????" She looked straight at Gimli . . . and that infuriating grin. Damn it am I a moron or what??? She angrily rubbed her cheeks as she felt them grow hot. Has there been a time here when I haven't been blushing? Immediately she stared at her feet like it was the most fascinating thing on earth, Gimli just kept staring at her . . . and smiling. . And staring . . . and smiling. . And staring.  
  
Just as she meet his eyes in an icy stare the bushes parted and Legolas came through. Great timing Legolas I was just about to punch that stupid grin off his face! Helena turned toward Legolas and her breath caught in her throat. Next to him stood his wife, an inch shorter than Legolas, long curly brown hair, green eyes that seemed to take in everything around her, her skin was tanned, and she carried herself like the princess she was. Holy shit . . . oh she's definitely dead Murderous thoughts passed through her mind until Legolas turned to his wife and almost . . . shyly . . . took her hand. She smiled at him and gave it, Legolas turned back to his two friends, "Gimli, Tarin, this is Nurhyandoien, my wife. Gimli," His eyes darkened as he teased, "I shall answer you for that trickery." Gimli just nodded. Gimli came forward and bowed before his wife, *many many more murderous thoughts* "Nurhyandoien, it is a pleasure and an honor to meet you." Nurhyandoien smiled and spoke, "master Gimli, I have heard much of you and desire better acquaintance." Damn it she even talks like a princess! Very slowly Helena stepped forward and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you princess." I'm not even going to attempt that name She nodded, not fazed in the least and shook her hand, "Hello Tarin, it is wonderful to meet someone who looks like the world itself is new and fresh to them, but please call me Nurhyandoien." Helena smiled but shook her head, "I don't think I can handle that name." Legolas turned to his wife and smiled, Nurhyandoien smiled back and responded to Helena, "Then perhaps we can forgo all formalities and you can call me as my friends do, Voronda." Looking at her queerly Helena sounded out the name, "Voorroooonda." The she elf smiled and nodded. "Any particular reason why you go by that." Nurhyandoien and Legolas met each other's eyes and she blushed, "Perhaps I shall explain it to you later, now we had better continue if we wish to pass the guardians today." "Quite right!" Gimli spoke up at last and began to move off, "then maybe I'll be able to see whatever it is you wanted to show me."  
  
An hour of walking found the group in this lineup, Legolas leading with Nurhyandoien talking beside him, Helena, and Gimli bringing up the rear. The group slowly approached a cliff face. As Helena continued to move toward the cliff a buzzing sound met her ears. What in the world? Are we by a radio tower or something? She turned back to Gimli; "Do you hear that?" Gimli nodded his face blank. Helena rolled her eyes and turned back to the cliff a lot of help he was Legolas turned toward Helena and Gimli as they came to (yup you guessed it) another cave entrance I truly utterly and totally HATE caves especially when weird noises are coming from it, "now just follow me and keep walking" a sharp look at the two, "don't show fear, they sense it." What the fuck????? Now if there was any way to make Helena more nervous Legolas hit the target. As Legolas took his wife's hand the pair disappeared into the cave. She shuddered and turned straight to Gimli, awwww shit I CAN'T do this alone Without a word she latched herself onto Gimli's hand and both went into the cave.  
  
The buzzing was deafening. That's all she heard, and for what she saw . . . movement, all around her movement. It seemed like the walls themselves were moving, with . . . bees. Thousands of bees inside this one cave. A bee landed on her arm and she realized why they were referred to as guardians. If this bee decides to sting me the other's will sense it and we're all as good as dead, oh please please don't sting me Her grip on Gimli's hand tightened and he patted her arm with his other hand. The bee flew up and away; she passed the test. The two exited the cave. Legolas and Nurhyandoien were waiting for them, and below the four of them lay Uialtum, the valley of twilight. No one could say anything at the sheer beauty before them, until . . . "Tarin, if you're finished would you let go?" Helena looked down and noticed . . . she was still clutching Gimli's hand, and it was white. She angrily let go of his hand and marched down into Uialtum, Gimli chuckling quietly followed her. Behind them she could hear the elf she knew as Voronda say to her husband, "Amin n'rangwa naugrimea" I don't understand these dwarves 


	11. Gimli's gift and Helena's surprise

Helena angrily stomped through the lush meadow and into the woods. Stupid dwarf, stupid elves, stupid bees, why can't that dwarf just shut his stupid mouth? This rant continued for some time until suddenly she looked around, finding herself not only surrounded by fragrant, deep blue flowers, but also completely alone and standing by a cliff. awww shit now what? Once more looking at the sky she squared her shoulders and faced it, "What the hell did I do to piss off some deity up there? Who is it that wants to see me kill myself here?"  
  
"To whom are you speaking Tarin?" Legolas and party just entered the clearing, all were staring at me looking annoyingly amused except for Voronda, she just looked concerned. Helena faltered, "Uhhhh just decided some deity wants me dead." Voronda shook her head and smiled, "the Valar aren't malicious, if they brought you here they have a good reason." Helena just shook her head I'm not going to argue with her, not in front of Legolas at least . . . Thankfully Voronda got the elf and dwarf busy with getting camp in order. Finally after a bit of directing by both Helena and Voronda everyone was lounging around a fire, Gimli was sharpening his axes, Legolas sharpening his knives, Helena picking nearby flowers and weaving them together, and Voronda was looking at the sky.  
  
Not one for comfortable silence Helena decided to ask what she had been wondering ever since she met this wife of Legolas. "So are you planning on explaining how you get Voronda from Nur. . . Nuriee. . . well from your name?" She rolled her eyes, well that came off gracefully Nurhyandoien didn't seem fazed at all . . . in fact . . . she didn't seem to be paying attention, she was staring at the stars. In a panic Helena looked to Legolas but his eyes were intent on his work. Nurhyandoien began to speak; "I was betrothed to Legolas as a very young girl." So far I hate her . . . she didn't even work for his love! "I think I loved him as soon as I saw him." Well at least we're on similar ground "I was eight, he was six. He hated me from the utter beginning." Ha! Not so bad! I'm a step ahead! He's indifferent to me true, but at least he doesn't hate me! "Then . . . years later he did something in our world that is truly unforgivable. He stole my medallion." At the confused look from Helena she explained, "Before an elf binds to another for eternity the elf's immortality is guarded in a medallion or ring. Without it, I became mortal and began to age." Helena noticed the she-elf fingering a small tress of white hair that had been carefully concealed beneath all of her hair. "Of course my medallion was quickly recovered. Legolas could have been executed for that, no one expected me to marry him after being touched by mortality because of him." At this Legolas spoke quietly, not interrupting but rather picking up the story line as if on cue, "As soon as I realized what folly I had committed I went straight to her . . . " a small smile played on his lips, "actually straight to her bedchamber and returned the medallion, offering my life in forfit for my heartless act. Instead" Legolas met his wife's eyes; "She gave me the greatest treasure I've ever been offered, her as my wife." Nurhyandoien concluded, "After that my family began to call me Voronda: the faithful. Now all of my friends know me as such." Damn . . . she deserves him.   
  
Helena rose quietly from where she was sitting and moved over to sit by Voronda. "Voronda?" Helena watched as the she-elf looked from the stars to her, "Yes Tarin?" "Where is this medallion now?" Voronda smiled, "Gone, after I bound myself to Legolas it wasted away. Now he holds my immortality and I hold his." Slowly Helena looked up to the sky and murmured, "I give up . . . she's perfect." "No. . I'm not. No one is." Voronda was smiling at her, Damn those amazing elf ears! Helena shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah well . . .hey is there anywhere I could wash up?" "I'll take you there," she got up, and spoke quietly to Legolas, kissing him as she finished the conversation. She then moved through some bushes. Sulking . . . Helena followed.  
  
A natural hot spring! Thank the lord! In a huge underground cave a hot spring bubbled up! Helena quickly peeled off her jeans and T-shirt, talking to Voronda the entire time. "Elves are perfect beings . . . dwarves on the other hand." Voronda didn't let her finish, "Dwarves seem to have many good qualities, I saw how Gimli reassured you . . . now name one imperfect thing about me . . . anything." Helena thought for a moment before she said, "Well you're eyes are green and it would be a true shame if you had a child without Legolas's blue eyes." With that Helena dived quickly into the spring so she didn't hear Voronda laughing.  
  
Meanwhile: "Now where did Tarin and your wife go?" Gimli had watched them leave in silence and while he trusted Voronda's judgment he wouldn't put it below his Tarin not to run into another Warg. "To bathe, Gimli, the hot spring is nearby. Come I need to show you something anyway." Legolas gracefully gained his feet and indicated for Gimli to do the same. A little less gracefully Gimli stood up, "Do you think it is wise to leave them? I mean . . . when they are in a state where they can't . . . well defend themselves?" Gimli was blushing but Legolas just smiled, "Don't worry Gimli, Nurhyandoien is fully capable of defending herself and others . . . no matter what the state of dress. And Uialtum does not permit evil creatures in it." Gimli nodded and the two left the camp sight and moved toward a cliff face. It was not long, no more than five minutes before Legolas stopped and pointed, "There master dwarf is a gift I give to you." Before the two of them stood outcroppings of crystal. Gimli looked at it and immediately realized that it was the finest crystal he had ever seen in his entire life of mining. He turned to Legolas, who just smiled and said; "I remember something about placing the hair of Galadriel into fine crystal as an heirloom."  
  
The two women spent a good hour washing themselves and their clothes. And finally after getting everything from the top of her head to the spaces between her toes Helena finally felt clean. Relaxing against the edge of the spring she found her thoughts drifting to home. She missed her family, her friends, and the home she knew. Drawing lazy circles in the water she wondered if she would ever see them again. A small smile played across her lips as she realized she still needed to pay Jessi back for pushing her into the pool. Voronda getting out of the pool and starting to change back pulled Helena from her musings. Sighing Helena turned toward her own clothing. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, blinked again, and let loose a yell of surprise and joy. Voronda whirled around at the sound, slowly the echoes died away and left Helena staring at Jessi who was very calmly sitting by her clothes smiling at her.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind Helena could hear Vorona whisper, "Varda" 


	12. explinations. . . sort of

Chapter 13  
  
"Jessi!" Jessica turned fully to face her friend, "Hello Helena." Helena stayed in the pool in amazement just treading water, not sure if she wanted to hug or strangle her friend. Jessica stood up and came toward Helena with a blanket. Wordlessly Helena climbed out and took it. For the first time Helena noticed that not only was Jessi just as tall, (if not taller) than Voronda, but also that she was clothed in a light silvery blue gown that almost floated. As soon as Helena wrapped the blanket about her Jessi kneeled down and embraced her friend.  
  
As the two friends silently hugged Voronda, with wide eyes and barely able to speak, slipped out of the cave and into the starlit meadow. Lifting her eyes to the heavens she reached out to her beloved.  
  
Legolas and Gimli had been carefully removing a shaft of crystal when Legolas's ears picked up Helena's scream. He strained to hear more but no sounds reached his ears. He turned quickly to Gimli, he hadn't hear her, "Gimli, what do you feel in the ground?" Gimli looked at him strangely but obligingly put his hand to the ground and closed his eyes, "peace, there is peace here but with an air of watchfulness." Legolas continued however, not convinced, "what of Tarin? Do you sense her at all?" Gimli reached out with more strength after hearing an edge of worry in his friend's voice, "she is confused but filled with joy. Why do you ask Legolas?" Legolas told him of what he heard and Gimli chuckled, "your wife must have played a trick on her." Legolas smiled and continued his work, "Nay, elves are not crafty schemers like some dwarves."  
  
They had just finished extracting the column of crystal from the living earth when Legolas's head cocked up to the sky. Gimli noticed this and smiling to himself carefully wrapped the crystal and stowed it away, waiting for his friend to come back to him. Unexpectedly Legolas only stared at the sky for a few moments before his head swiveled to Gimli, "Nurhyandoien calls us, we need to go now." Gimli shouldered his pack mumbling, "calling us or calling you?" Legolas just smiled and the pair made their way back to the meadow. Nurhyandoien was waiting for them and greeted them, embracing her huband, "at last!" At the questioning looks from Gimli and Legolas she whispered, "Varda has returned."  
  
Jessica spoke first to her friend; "It is good to see you again." Helena smiled and reached for her clothes, "you too Jessi, but it seems you got all the luck in this world." Helena shrugged into her clothes, "so how did you end up here? Does Switzerland just have a unique way of disposing of tourists?" Well . . . so much for my attempt at humor. Jessica's face remained emotionless finally she spoke, her voice flat, "I live here Tarin." Very slowly this new news sunk in. . shock, confusion, undertanding and acceptance played across her face. Helena nodded her head, "well . . . that explains a lot . . . I guess. But how-" Jessi cut her off, "let's go out, you're friends are waiting." Hmmm? What? Oh yeah I guess Helena and Jessica walked out of the cave side by side.  
  
As soon as Legolas and Voronda spied the friends emerging from the cave their eyes grew wide. Nurhyandoien sunk into a deep curtsey and Legolas sunk onto one knee saying, "Amin naa lle nai Varda." (I am yours to command Varda) Gimli bowed down low to her but rose up again. Helena stared at Jessica, "Jessi what's going on?" Jessica smiled, "This world is my home, and here I am Varda, 'the lady of the stars' and high queen of the valar." Nurhyandoien bowed her head even further and murmured, "Creoso eska tariamin." (Welcome back my queen).  
  
Helena threw her hands up in the air, "of course! Why not? My FRIEND decides to send me to a different WORLD in which I'm a DWARF and she's a goddess?" Helena ranted to Jessi and to the stars, and to the world in general, "at least I now know what deity it was that wanted to see me DEAD!" Exhausted Helena plopped on the ground and sulked. With a motion from her hand Jessica invited Voronda and Legolas to rise, then sat down next to her friend, "Tarin I never wanted you dead, I just brought you to where you would be most happy." Helena turned to her, "How do YOU know where I'd be most happy?! You have no way of knowing how and where I'd be happy!" She crossed her arms over her breast, as an afterthought she added, "and don't call me Tarin! My name is Helena!" Jessica laughed. . . She laughed! Helena turned to her in disbelief, choking back laughter Jessica replied, "Ahhh but Tarin I'm a goddess I do know some things you don't." She cast a glance at Gimli, "here is a good place for you. Don't be mad at me, many wouldn't call that a wise decision." Jessica turned to Legolas, Nurhyandoien and Gimli who stood watching the two, "Varlle mellonamin." (Protect my friend). Jessica turned to Helena and stood up, "Namaarie Tarin, Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." With that Jessica wasn't there any more, she didn't vanish, or fly up into the heavens or disappear in a flash of light, she just wasn't there anymore.  
  
The entire company stopped in amazement at what had just happened. Legolas stood in amazement because he had just beheld Varda. Nurhyandoien, able to see the truth in the goddess's words looked forward to seeing Helena's happiness come to bloom. Gimli seriously considered the charge laid upon him and accepted them with all his heart. And finally Helena, half accepting all of this but pinching herself to conclude finally that this isn't a dream. At long last Helena's voice whispered as if afraid to break the silence, "what did she say?" Legolas moved toward her and kneeled next to her, "she told us to protect you, her friend. And then she said farewell to you. The last she said was, do not seek trouble, it will come to you."  
  
Helena slipped into an exhausted faint. Legolas wrapped her up in a blanket and sought a tree with Nurhyandoien. Gimli kept watch that night over her. 


	13. Challenged caves

Chapter 14 Another dream . . .oh goody. This time Helena stood in a great hall. Completely made of gray stone and lit by thousands and thousands of torches. Proud banners lined the walls of the enormous hall. Swiveling around three things became apparent, 1) there is food all around 2) an air of anticipation hung in the air promising a great feast about to come. 3) Once more Jessi was there. Helena groaned, "Hi Jessi, at least the weird dreams are explained now." Jessi just smiled and shrugged. Helena continued to talk wondering when Jessi was planning on speaking, "alright I'm in a hall awaiting a feast, yes?" Jessi nodded, "yes Tarin, this will be a special feast, you'll enjoy it." The doors opened and in walked a host of dwarves all laughing and joking . . . at the head of the crowd was Gimli. Gimli wore a belt of gold and a deep red cape; he walked like a prince and looked like a lord Helena appraised. He met her eyes and smiled.  
  
Helena woke up just before dawn. This dream thing is really getting old fast Jessi The fire had gone out and the entire camp was silent . . . is it just me or is this not a good thing? Helena sat up, hugging her blanket around her. Flowers fell from her hair . . . the entire meadow seemed to be covered in sapphire-blue and blood red blossoms. The smoke from the fire made lazy circles into the foggy morning. The entire meadow seemed to be shrouded in mist. Helena fully stood when she realized there weren't any birds singing or grasshoppers chirping or any other normal sound one would expect to be annoyed with. Definitely not good taking a few halting steps she almost tripped over Gimli. He was on his back quietly snoring. Helena muffled a giggle as she noticed that small petals were all over his beard and in his hair. Oh he's not going to like this when he wakes up Smiling, Helena grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around him, covering his face so as to muffle the snoring a bit. Legolas and Nurhyandoien were no where to be seen. Helena sat herself down next to Gimli. Once more he's out like a light She looked around and began to wonder where those two were. Wandering off to look for them didn't seem like a terribly intelligent thing to do so she just waited. Helena had just started to doze, falling to the earth, when she heard it. Legolas singing . . . my dear God it was by far the most exquisite sounds Helena had ever heard in her life. He sang as he walked and he came to her through the mist singing of love and the joy of life. Her throat went dry as he approached, the early rays of dawn glinted off of his hair . . . and *gulp* his bare chest. He approached Helena and looked down at her with a friendly smile, "Good morning Tarin." Helena managed to squeak out, "morning." It was then that Nurhyandoien came, from the same direction Legolas had come from holding HIS SHIRT! Red, it was definitely red that Helena saw as Legolas took the shirt from his wife and kissed her. "Diola lle melamin" (thank you my love) Nurhyandoien smiled, "Lle creoso ascaer" (your welcome hasty one) "Asca? Ile' ilya nat'ea" (Hasty? Not in all things) Legolas slowly kissed her . . . and Helena looked away in embarrassment uhh you know I'M here Fortunately for Helena's sanity, Gimli choose just that moment to wake up. "RRRRR! Argh!" And many other similarly charming noises accompanied Gimli waking up. As he was making several loud and angry sounds he noticed that flowers had appeared in his beard. "What happened here?!" Gimli glared at Helena noticing the blossoms in her hair, in response Helena glared back, "I woke up like this!" Gimli nodded, pulling the blossoms out of his beard. As Gimli continued . . . a rather fruitless attempt at getting all of the petals out he commented to Legolas, "I notice you and Nurhyandoien are free of flowers." Legolas shrugged, "we slept in a tree so the blooms did not affect us." Helena shook her head to rid it of flowers; she was also attempting to hide the rather large grin. The cause of this grin was Gimli, his beard and hair covered in soft blossoms and he, like an annoyed bear was gruffly trying to pick them out. "Tarin!" Helena raised her head to look in embarrassment at Gimli, who was now covered by even more flowers due to her shaking head. Helena sighed and walked toward him, quietly saying, "sorry Gimli." After watching him continue to attempt pulling the petals out Helena just sighed in frustration and worked her hands into his hair. Combing it through with her hands she freed his hair from most of the blossoms. She then moved around to the front doing the same to his beard. Gimli sat very still and very straight when she began this and after she finished he quietly rumbled, "thank you Tarin, is it all out now?" Tarin nodded, smiling slightly at the blue flower that still clung to the side of his head, I'll just leave that there for now Gimli got to his feet and began to pack up his sleeping roll. Taking a hint the other three began to prepare to depart. A few minutes later Helena followed Voronda out of the meadow. Gimli immediately fell in step behind her. Legolas followed behind Gimli, completely at ease with his surroundings, watching his wife lead the group. All too soon for Helena's liking Voronda turned toward the cliff and the cave that protected Uialtum. Slowly the group began to ascend the cliff face. As they climbed up Helena got more and more tense until Gimli thought she might injure herself from gripping the cliff face so tightly. When he told her as much he was given an icy glare that would have frozen a man to the spot, but Gimli the dwarf held her gaze evenly until she finally admitted, "I'm not exactly looking forward to passing the guardians again." Awkwardly, Gimli patted her hand, "They granted us entrance into the valley Tarin, why should they not let us out?" Helena sighed as she continued to follow Voronda, "They probably will I guess, but I hate having them so close. I wish the cave were larger so they wouldn't be soooooooo. . . near me." An involuntary shudder passed through her. Gimli nodded solemnly, "A large cave is a grand sight and the glittering caves at Helm's Deep is the grandest of them all." Gimli's eyes brightened at the thought of his beloved caves. His eyes dimmed a bit however when Helena shook her head and responded, "Nooooo. . . I was thinking of the Mammoth Caves." "I have never heard of mammoth Caves," Gimli said in a tone that seemed to challenge the caves very existence. A little further back Legolas smiled slightly to himself as he began to pass the dwarves. Legolas had heard his friend use that arrogant tone before, and it very rarely meant good news. As he passed the dwarves he met Helena's eyes. For an instant complete and total understanding passed between them. He hadn't understood the young dwarf-girl from the beginning, from claustrophobia to her nightmares to her strange behavior around Voronda and to yelling at Varda. But in that instant both dwarf and elf could amply understand the frustration that Gimli son of Glöin could instill in a creature. The elf quickly passed and left the dwarves to their conversation while he fell in step beside his wife. Meanwhile, Helena stopped her murderous gaze as she remembered her lovely caves. Her voice became enraptured and it soon became obvious that she was only aware of the beloved memories that assailed her. "In the wooded lands of Kentucky, at the foot of the Appalachians lie the Mammoth Caves. The one cave I've never been afraid of. Endless miles of caves, amazing rock formations, stalactites and stalagmites that make the rock appear truly alive and full of motion. From enormous caverns to tiny crawling spaces, from fat man's misery to wishing rocks-" Gimli lifted a bushy eyebrow in question, "wishing rocks?" "If you hit your head on it you'll wish you hadn't" she grinned sheepishly before concluding, "it is the most amazing system of caves one could ever hope to see. It is a true jewel in the world." Her eyebrows drew together sharply when she noticed Gimli slowly shaking his head, a small smile playing along his lips. "What?" A slightly annoyed Helena demanded, "don't you believe me?" Gimli's bushy face broke into a smile and his eyes grew distant as he recalled memories of his own. "Tarin, one can not know true beauty 'til one beholds the glittering caverns of Helm's Deem. The walls are perfectly smooth, the ground is even and fair and every facet of the cave gleams with different jewels of more colors than one can imagine. I know not how vast the caves are but the caverns are all different and beautiful. If one goes far enough they will behold rivers and lakes, all pure and sweet, long sheltered by the mountains. Truly Helm's Deep houses the most wondrous place in all of Middle Earth and beyond." Legolas had been silently listening to this conversation the entire time. While Legolas thought the Glittering Caves were indeed beautiful he smiled to himself thinking Gimli had gone a bit far in defending the caves to Helena. As Helena listened her eyes grew wide in disbelief, "such a place truly exists?" Gimli nodded solemnly. She dropped into contemplative silence trying to imagine such a place. Legolas and Voronda began to quietly converse in elvish as they led the way. As Legolas took his wife's hand she turned to him, "Amin er n'rangwa naugrimea" (I still don't understand these dwarves) Legolas sighed and squeezed her hand, "Amin naa melamin" (me too my love). As Helena listened her eyes grew wide in disbelief, "such a place truly exists?" Gimli nodded solemnly. She dropped into a contemplative silence trying to imagine such a place. Gimli dropped to the back, shocked at his sudden desire to show the caverns to his Tarin. Ahead of the company loomed the cave of the guardians. 


	14. through and. . . out?

Chapter 15 At last Voronda turned back and cautioned the dwarves to silence. Helena didn't need to be told twice. Quietly Voronda took Legolas's hand and moved the final twenty feet and vanished into the cave.  
  
Gimli turned toward Helena and held out his hand. She didn't move. He motioned for her to come but all she could do was stare straight ahead at the cave. Gimli grabbed her ice-cold hand and gently moved her face toward his, forcing her to meet his gaze, "I'll protect you Tarin, we must go." She gazed at him blankly for a moment before a faint smile reached her lips, slowly Helena began to move forward, clutching Gimli's hand as she thought, protect me? From bees with an axe? Well, at least the thought is there.   
  
The noise was worse than before. To Gimli it seemed that the bees were angrier and so much more active. He firmly grasped Helena's hand and his axe and continued his firm, steady tread through the cave. To Helena it seemed like the bees were enraged and ready to kill her at any moment. She squeezed her eyes shut, I'm going to die here, I didn't want to die here . . . like this Gimli moved almost blindly through the cave. Both kept moving forward, Gimli's sharp eyes finally spotted the morning light filtering out of the exit and his step quickened. Helena squeezed here eyes even tighter if it were possible, we're going to die . . . all of us . . . in this cave . . . Tears were running down her face. Suddenly the buzzing stopped. Feeling the sun on her face Helena opened her eyes. Legolas had kneeled down before her and was gently shaking her, looking slightly worried. Helena moved away from him and quickly and wiped her face dry, embarrassed to have shown herself as a terrified little girl.  
  
When she had calmed herself down a few minutes later she walked back to her group. The entire group was speaking in very rapid elvish. Legolas looked very excited and he seemed to be asking things from Voronda, who appeared reluctant to answer and a bit sad. Gimli mainly watched, adding his own commentary every now and then, he seemed to be troubled but resolute. Feeling not a little left out Helena cleared her throat and announced her presence. Gimli and Legolas jumped back looking guiltily at their feet. Helena directed a questioning look at Voronda, "What's going on?" Voronda looked at her feet also, "maybe we should be going . . . " "No. . Gimli what were you saying?" Like hell I'll be moved now Gimli met her eyes, there was a deep sadness in them, he remained silent. Feeling very lost she turned in desperation to the last member of the party, "Legolas?" she whispered. Legolas met her gaze and whispered, "we think we may have found a way for you to go home."  
  
"WHAT??????" she ran at Legolas and stopped only a few inches from his face, "HOW????" Legolas grasped her by the shoulders to try and calm her down, also to move her backwards a bit. "Calm yourself Tarin, we only said might. But Voronda has told us that Elrond has recently succeeded in communicating with the Valor."  
  
Legolas glanced at Gimli where he stood behind Helena. He was staring intently at her from his vantagepoint. Legolas looked back to this once- upon-a-time human, now dwarf, her eyes clouded with confusion but a glimmer of hope within their depths. Legolas stared at her evenly, "With Lord Elrond's help the Valor could be contacted . . . and you could go home, do you want to go home Tarin?" Helena's eyes lit up and her face broke into a huge smile as she exclaimed, "of course I want to go home! How far is Rivendell from here? Let's go!" She grabbed his hand to set him in motion. Voronda stopped Helena with her hand, "Tarin, Gimli goes to his father's house in the Iron Hills, he isn't going to Rivendell like we are." Tarin barely heard her, her mind rushing with the idea of finally going home, "Yeah yeah, let's go!" With that Helena ran ahead, with a look of regret Voronda followed her. Legolas whispered, "farewell mellonamin," to his friend and followed after his wife and looked back only once. Gimli stood watching the small group leave, his feet were set apart and one hand rested on his ax and the other lay at his side, his eyes were moist but he didn't allow a single tear to fall. Legolas turned back to look at Helena, his heart filled with anger. She had never looked back she didn't see Gimli.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight Gimli turned to go. The day had turned gloomy and his footsteps were heavy. One tear escaped his eye, one . . . and then he swallowed his grief and moved on towards the Iron Hills. 


	15. uncomfortable truths

Chapter 16  
  
Fueled by images of home and hopes of getting back to the land of hamburgers Helena traveled past the normal endurance of a dwarf which was far and away beyond the endurance of a human. Finally for fear that Helena would collapse from exhaustion Voronda called a halt for the night. Legolas, who had remained silent as he followed Helena the entire time left without a word and disappeared into the fast approaching night. Helena looked questioningly at Voronda; the she-elf just shook her head and began to unravel the sleeping mat for Helena. Voronda understood her husband and now he needed to be alone, all day he had been fuming and time in solitude surrounded by nature would do him good. Helena started finding nearby wood for a fire, Voronda watched this girl, "How strange you are" Voronda said, startling Helena out of her daydreams. "Huh?" Voronda frowned, "you talk of longing for home and how you don't fit in here and yet you go about setting up a camp as if you've been doing it for hundreds of years." Helena didn't have an answer to this simple yet sharp observance of Legolas's wife. Helena uneasily continued to gather wood. Around them the night came alive with the sounds of the woods.  
  
A few minutes later the sky was black and a fire was roaring. Helena smothered a shriek when Legolas broke through the foliage carrying a brace of pheasant. Legolas's expression was dark and he scowled when Helena had choked back a scream. He knelt beside his wife as he cleaned the pheasant, they were speaking quietly. Voronda seemed to attempt to calm her husband and Legolas was sharply refusing her calming presence. Voronda placed a hand on his shoulder, lightly moving it over his back. She spoke quietly and quickly, he seemed to visibly relax and he stopped his angry movements that had resulted in the almost literal tearing to pieces of the dead pheasant in his hands. After that Legolas remained fairly silent throughout the night. Voronda on the other hand was trying to keep Helena from noticing by asking her all about her world. Helena smiled, "You know Voronda you really should see my world some time I think you would really love some of the things we have, stereos, computers, internet, cars, you'd love it all!" Voronda smiled, "I'm sure I would but I could never leave middle earth, there is too much to do here." Helena nodded mutely.  
  
The night grew older and eventually Helena and Voronda lapsed into silence. Quietly Voronda got up, excused herself, and walked quietly away from the fire and into the woods. Helena shyly watched Legolas, when a wolf howled she jumped to her feet. Legolas looked sharply at her, embarrassed Helena moved silently over and sunk down next to Legolas who didn't react at all. Helena silently studied him, why is he like this? What happened to make this mild-mannered elf so tense? "Legolas?" Legolas didn't look at her, just stared straight ahead, "yes?" "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Legolas looked at her, his expression was guarded as he flatly stated, "I don't know what to think right now," he didn't add that he didn't know weather to despise the dwarf beside him or forgive her. He turned back to the fire. Helena swallowed and whispered, "you know I am pretty good at helping people sort out their feelings . . . " she then put her hand on his shoulder as she saw Voronda do a few moments ago. Legolas whirled on her grabbing the sides of her arms as he snapped, "you didn't really think about Gimli's feelings when you carelessly threw away his heart along with all the other things you collected in Middle Earth!" The golden elf released her disgustedly as he studied her with amazement at her continuing, "you're ready to not only leave our home with wonders that would take all the ages to explore but to leave the close friendship with our beloved queen of the stars, Voronda's friendship, she wanted to make you elf-friend like Gimli is, and also without a second thought you are ready to turn your back on Gimli . . . he's to proud to admit it but . . . I wonder if you Tarin ever even realized how he feels about you." Helena's mouth was slightly open and she stared intently at the fire trying to register what he said. "LEGOLAS!" Voronda returned and heard a good deal of what he had said. Legolas gave Helena one last look of scorn and got up, he met Voronda ten feet away with his back to Helena. Voronda's face was one of absolute fury and somewhere in the back of her jumbled mind Helena inwardly marveled at Legolas's ability to face his wife she she was that furious with his posture straight, and head held high. Helena could not understand Voronda but the ice in her voice carried very clearly to all that heard. Legolas on the other hand amply understood every syllable his beloved wife uttered, "Amin il'merennaikelle sina nessa inya n'ala re ennorath lemba. Ta dethole a' auta ri' termar, re dethol, sii' hmya he beth." (I will not have you pain this young woman before she leaves Middle Earth. It was her decision to stay or leave, she made her decision now accept her decisions.) Legolas did not move and so Helena could not judge his reaction, Voronda peered over her husbands shoulder, "Goodnight Helena, sleep well." At that exact moment when Helena's dark blue eyes met Voronda's clear green eyes she suddenly understood that look of scorn on Legolas's face and the deep sadness that filled Voronda's eyes. Gimli loved her, she'd never realized it before but he had loved her! And she was breaking his heart going, no wonder Legolas hates me, I've been nothing but a selfish bitch! How could I have done that to Gimli? Helena lowered her head in despair and then suddenly raised it again to call out to the elves but they had already disappeared into the trees to spend their evening together. "My name is Tarin," she whispered to the wind. Oh Gods what have I done?   
  
Gimli had been traveling quickly, hardly stopping at all. After a hard days of traveling he lay in a clearing, eating a lembas cake. He had tried to sleep but he had found his efforts useless. Tired beyond endurance he closed his eyes and reached out into the earth. Using all of his remaining strength he reached as far as he could. There! He felt her! She was too far for him to be able to read her emotions but Gimli fell into an exhausted sleep with the knowledge that she was still in Middle Earth no matter how short of a time she may still be there. 


	16. Gimli

Chapter 17  
  
Twelve days of hard travel later Gimli, son of Glön, exhausted in body and spirit stood at the break in forest gazed upon the first mountain of the Iron Hills. "Only another day," he said to himself trying to encourage himself on. He took a deep breath and jogged on. An hour later he found a suitable place to spend the evening. Making up a fire, eating some lembas, and lying out his bedroll. Only one thing left to do before sleep could claim him. Concentrating Gimli reached out towards his Tarin, no not his anymore. Trying to feel her again before she left. This had been his nightly ritual, before he could sleep he had to feel her presence and reassure himself that she hadn't left yet. Steadily however her presence had been moving further away and fading from his conscience. Tonight he reached out far, using all of his effort he reached out past the Misty Mountains . . . he couldn't feel her. He closed his eyes in concentration and with all of his dwindling strength reached out again. His eyes slowly opened, defeat was startlingly clear in his brown eyes. No, his eyes hardened, he would not accept defeat she is out there and he would confirm this fact tonight. He ate more lembas, closed his eyes and tried again.  
  
That was how he was found two days later. Unable to sleep and unwilling to give up hope (how's that for dwarven stubbornness?) he had stayed there continually reaching out. It was his childhood friends Lóin, a cousin of Gimli with a fairly long face and light brown hair and beard, Dori, a dwarf highly renowned for both his fierce bravery and fiery red hair and beard, and Mundin, a dwarf skilled in healing with black, straight hair and beard, (most unusual for a dwarf) that had gone out together to search for a possible new mine in the first of the Iron Hills. They fortunately stumbled upon their friend at his campsite. Lóin saw him first and rushed to his friend's side calling out to Dori and Mundin. Dori came next and turned Gimli over, "Gimli! Gimli!" Dori shook his friend and began to panic at the lack of life in his unblinking eyes. Mundin sprinted across the meadow and fell to his knees beside Gimli. "He is not dead," Mundin pronounced, "But he is very weak, we must take him to Lord Glön immediately. While Mundin looked around for any possible reason as to his friend's illness Lóin and Dori quickly crafted a makeshift stretcher. They came back to the camp sight of Gimli to discover to their relief that Gimli was blinking now, at least that was a slight improvement. Mundin came over and met his comrades, "I think for the first time in a millennia we have the elves to thank for Gimli's being alive." He held up half eaten cakes of lembas, "it seems that this is all he had for food and if it weren't for their nourishment . . . " He didn't have to continue but his eyes darkened as he stated, "we will also need to determine if the cause of Gimli's state of health is also the fault of the elves." Lóin met Mundin's eyes, Mundin never trusted anybody but his own kind and so tended to blame the troubles of the world on other beings, especially the elves.  
  
Mundin and Dori had been carrying Gimli for only 15 minutes when Gimli began to stir and wake up. Guffaws, grunts, and other charming noises alerted his friends to this fact. They set him down so Mundin could see if he could be of help. Gimli sat up, "What is going on????" He blinked a few times, "Mundin? Dori, and Lóin!" Lóin came to his cousin's side, "Gimli, we're going home, we found you and. . . Well you'll be fine now." Realization slammed into Gimli, he wasn't able to feel her, she was gone. He stared at the ground, as the realization became clear to him. He only stirred when he felt the stretcher lift again, "stop," he rumbled without taking his eyes from their spot on the ground. When the stretcher was put down again he slowly got to his feet, "I'll walk, I'm not injured." Dori and Lóin looked at each other, skepticism in their eyes but Mundin allowed it and he was the healer. Anyway Lóin thought to himself with a slight smile, try telling him to do anything.   
  
The walk to the hall of Glön consisted of Mundin solemnly leading the way, and Dori along with Lóin marched behind Mundin speaking quietly in dwarvish having taken all of Gimli's gear and divided between them. Gimli trudged behind the three not looking at anything other than the ground in front of him. The evening star had risen by the time that Glön met the tired party at the doors to his hall. The three dwarves bowed to their lord, "Lord, we have found Gimli," Mundin slowly stated, at the sight of Glön's face breaking into a gruff smile he quickly continued, "he is very weak with some unknown ailment." Glön glanced back at his son who stood staring at his father, his expression was vacant. The noble dwarf moved toward his son and clasped his shoulder; "welcome home Gimli." Gimli nodded and moved into his home.  
  
Later that night after a private dinner with his closest friends he sat at the fireside in his private rooms. Not only did Lóin, Dori, and Mundin join him but also Merin, his younger brother, just beginning to grow a full beard that was promising to match his brothers, and Nalin, his female cousin that always had her own opinions and had a wit that matched any other in the room. Gimli quietly drank his mulled wine when Merin broke the comfortable silence, "Gimli, what happened on that trip? I've never seen you so quiet." Gimli just shook his head. Mundin backed up Merin, "Gimli," he stated matter-of-factly, "What did that elf do to you?" He gripped his ever-present axe. "Nothing," Gimli snapped, "Legolas gave me a great present. It was my own weakness." Gimli stared into the fire. Nalin, by far the most observant moved to sit next to him quietly saying, "Gimli, you're in love." All of the dwarves stopped what they were doing and stared at Nalin and then at Gimli. Gimli didn't react in the slightest; he stared at the fire. Nalin tried again, "what was her name?" "Tarin." Now everyone was staring intently at Gimli, Dori rubbed his ears to make sure he heard correctly. Nalin sat next to him and Dori moved to his other side as Gimli felt compelled to continue and tell his closest friends all about the human-dwarf girl that captured his heart.  
  
The night was almost over by the time Gimli finished, he left out no detail for here among his family he could conceal nothing nor would he ever wish to try. Nalin, Dori, and Lóin were sympathetic, Merin was very confused, but Mundin was seething. "A HUMAN??? She was a human??? I knew that a dwarf would never do such a heartless act, now I understand. The races of men were always deceitful and now one of them has found a way to take on dwarven form and penetrate the heart of our fiercest warrior! Well if she were still here I would make her pay for this injury!" Gimli looked up, his eyes for the first time his eyes reveled his true warrior nature, "Do not speak of things you know nothing of Mundin." He stood up, all traces of former weariness gone in the silent, seething wrath that enveloped him now, "if ever I hear you slander Tarin again you shall answer to me." Without waiting for a response he quit the room and tried to sleep. While sleep refused to come to him that night his body, desperate for rest, left him in a trance-like state in which Tarin's face floated before his face throughout the night.  
  
The following days consisted of Glön convincing his son to regain the nourishment he lost. His friends were the most helpful, although he did not know it. It was on his fifth day of recovery while he was sitting at breakfast Nalin sat opposite him. "Gimli we need to talk," Gimli grunted, secretly glad for her company; Nalin never was one for concealing her thoughts, "yes Nalin?" Nalin took a mouthful of mead before she spoke again, "you aren't getting much better here so you need to go where you can heal." Gimli's interest was perked now as he turned fully towards his cousin, "and where would that be?" Nalin shrugged as she ate some meat, "Helm's Deep, where else?" Gimli stared at her, a journey all the way to Rohan wasn't a thing to do on a whim, and it took at least a week of planning and provisions and. . Then he looked at his cousin who was staring at him with a shrewd eye, he then realized she and his friends had already made the plans for him. One of the few times in his life, he was truly touched at his dear friends, "thank you," he simply said. Nalin didn't say anything; she didn't need to. 


	17. visitor

Chapter 18  
  
Encouraged by Nalin and the silent support of his comrades Gimli slowly began to awaken to life as it went on around him. The group of would be travelers found out too late that the Iron Hills severely lacked in pack mules. Gimli couldn't help but be glad at the temporary delay; it gave him a chance to finally do his real work, and the only love he had left.  
  
Nalin silently entered into the workshop, closing the door behind her. No one looked up from their work save Merin who happened to be working beside the doors. Merin flashed his cousin a brief smile before returning to his task. Nalin smiled back, inwardly admiring him for his skill at creating his own magnificent set of axes at so young an age. His talent at the forge may even surpass his brothers' one day. Nalin patted his shoulder affectionately before moving deeper into the workshop. Intent on their tasks Nalin had to squeeze past the line of dwarves. All of them busy crafting their own works of art. The fire from the furnaces glinted off of helmets, shields, axes, and swords, each piece its own masterpiece. Nalins' eyes narrowed, she couldn't see Gimli, he could almost always be found in the forges at the heart of the mountain, experimenting, inventing, and creating new materials the likes of which the dwarves had never before seen.  
  
Nalin finally reached the end of the room and made a slow circle still trying to locate Gimli. Finally she spotted a small door hidden behind one of the larger furnaces. Nalin shrugged and tried the door, it opened. Rather than the blast of furnace air she expected the room was cool. As a matter of fact, she frowned, it was downright cold. The sounds of hammers on metal faded into the background as the door closed. The light was clear and as Nalin looked up she could see the natural skylight that filtered light onto the solitary figure leaned over a worktable. Gimli stood with his back to his cousin, working quietly and delicately. Nalin moved as silently as she could to Gimli's side; what she saw made her breath catch. White Mithril was what Gimli worked with, the most precious metal on Middle Earth, slowly working it to encase the purest crystal Nalin had ever before seen. She had to look very hard to realize it was crystal and not just air. Finally, in the center of the crystal was Gimli's most prized possession, the three hairs of Galadriel, the Lady of Lorien. "Oh Gimli!" she breathed, unable to stop herself. Gimli stopped his work and turned towards her, his expression was unreadable, "yes Nalin?" Nalin moved towards him, "the elf gave you a great gift in that crystal Gimli." Gimli nodded and turned back to his work. Nalin screwed up her courage again, "what are you making?" Gimli didn't turn from his work, "a fitting place for the hairs of Galadriel Nalin." She took a hint and didn't press the issue. Gimli however wasn't finished, "what do you want here?" Nalin breathed in, "Gimli, you have a visitor." Gimli looked up, for the first time in this conversation his interest was perked, "who?" When Nalin didn't respond right away Gimli set his tools down and grasped her shoulders, "Nalin who is it?" Nalin met his eyes, "Gandalf wishes to see you Gimli." At this news Gimli's shoulders seemed to slump a bit but his eyes were still bright, "Gandalf! He will be most welcome here. Show me to him!" Putting a cloth over his masterpiece he followed his cousin out the door. 


	18. visitors and ideas

Chapter 19 Gimli followed Nalin through the halls toward the great hall of his father. Nalin studied her cousin's gaunt face with concern. He was still thin and underneath the flush of the furnaces his face was frighteningly pale. Quietly resolving to talk to Mundin about it as soon as she left him she led him to the doors. Rather than going in with him like he expected Nalin stepped aside and allowed him to enter alone. Gimli looked questioningly at his cousin but she just smiled inwardly knowing that Gandalf wanted to privately speak with him. Gimli stepped into the hall, shutting the great door behind him. "Gimli" Gimli swiveled around and turned to face the calm figure sitting at his leisure near the door. Gandalf was smiling at him as Gimli approached and in the dwarven tradition bowed to show his respect for the great wizard. Gandalf rose, kneeled down and clasped his friend by the shoulders in a warm welcome. Then both wizard and dwarf sat down. Gandalf was the first to break the silence studying him with concern, "Gimli it has been a long time my friend, and I fear your road may have not been as easy as others since last we parted." Gimli poured himself a cup of wine and drank before saying, "Gandalf, you I have no doubt know of my troubles. Little escapes you whether we wish you to know or not." Gandalf silently regarded him, if Gimli had not taken another sip of wine he may have caught a glimmer of amusement in the old wizards eyes, but when Gimli looked up Gandalf's face was once again serious. Gimli poured Gandalf some fine wine and stated, "but tell me Gandalf how fairs the rest of the one time fellowship? I have seen Legolas but it has been many years since I saw Aragorn or any of the hobbits, how do they fair?" Gandalf's face broke into a smile, "and people say dwarves are dense! That is precisely what I wished to speak to you about, you and your father." Gandalf indicated with his head at the opening doors, Glön marched proudly through them, bowed to Gandalf, solemnly embraced him and sat down. Gandalf continued as if no one had come in at all once everyone was seated and had a good cup of wine in their hands, "All of the hobbits fair very well indeed, Peregrin and Meriadoc are very happy in their services to Gondor and Rohan. They have finished driving out the rest of the villains from the Shire and are restoring order in their country. Frodo is living quietly at Bag End. Sam is restoring the Shire to its former glory with the help of Galadriel's present. But Aragorn has grown restless. He will always feel the need to travel and so he has decided to make a tour of Middle Earth, restoring peace and driving out the last remaining minions of Sauron. He is traveling now and ought to be in the Shire by now. Soon he will come back and unless I am much mistaken he will wish to visit you." Gimli smiled, "indeed I have missed Aragorn and wish to see him!" Glön nodded solemnly, "King Estel of Gondor will be most welcome in my hall. When will he come?" The great wizard smiled, "In a week." Gandalf made as if to speak more but stopped when he looked at his friend, "Gimli, perhaps we should continue this another time." Gimli was adamant, "No! Let us settle this business now!" He stood up to show his fitness. . . the last thing that he remembered was Nalin standing in a corner watching him as he collapsed in a faint.  
  
Mundin had been worried about his friend for a long while before his friend collapsed. Now sitting by his bedside taking his pulse he chided himself harshly for not being more forceful in telling him to take nourishment. What was beyond Mundin's knowledge was that the sleeping form of Gimli had been forcing himself to be active. Ever since the announcement of the upcoming journey Gimli had forced himself to carve, meld, invent, he would have even taken up basket weaving if it would keep his body and mind occupied. Gimli feared idleness for every time he paused his mind would drift back to his time with Tarin, her fears, her joys and her temper. Yes, he had accepted long ago that he loved her and now he was doing everything in his power to forget her. He had almost spent two days in the forge when Nalin had interrupted him there. Now while Gimli slept he dreamed of her with more clarity than normally possible. So hard were the memories repressed that once Gimli fell into unconsciousness they all came flooding his brain at once. It was only Gandalf working his magic that kept the poor dwarf from going insane with grief and longing.  
  
Five days later Gimli, his body fully rested, woke up. Merin was there and Gimli was grateful for the company. When he first opened his eyes his younger brother was immediately at his side asking if he required anything. "No Merin, thank you." Merin sat back on his stool and looked long and hard at his older brother, "you love her Gimli and it is killing you." Gimli lay in bed in shocked silence when did his little brother become so grown? At last Gimli closed his eyes and stated, "Yes." Merin nodded as if he already knew this and wanted his brother to accept it, "Gimli there is a way out." Gimli looked over at Merin, "no there isn't Merin." His gaze returned to the ceiling where Tarin danced before his eyes. Merin shook him, "yes there is Gimli! You can forget her!" Gimli looked at his brother with rage, "do you not think I have been trying Merin??? I can not stop thinking about her and when I don't think about her I dream about her!" Merin gazed at his brother, "Gandalf could do it! I'm sure of it! He has the great ring Narya, he could erase your memory of her!" Gimli closed his eyes again, "Merin I can't forget her. Ever, no magic could stop me from loving her." Merin stood up, "nevertheless I shall ask him to save you. For you can not do this alone." Without a backward glance Gimli's well meaning brother left the room in search of Gandalf the white. 


	19. the banquet

Chapter 19 Gandalf was getting a headache, a big headache. This Merin was very determined to get his way. He put his hand to his brow resolved once more to explain to the young dwarf why Gimli's memories will remain intact. "Merin, Gimli needs his memories and I do not have the power to take them from him. Even if I did I wouldn't." Merin's brow grew dark, "Then you are no wizard!" he spat, "leaving my brother, your friend to suffer like this! That is the worst disservice, you malicious, old-" Gandalf stood up, his wrath at last taking hold the lights in the chamber seemed to go darker, "Merin son of Glön do not presume to know my motives!" He calmed down and the lights brightened up again, "if I took away his memory it would not take away his feelings and he would be in love and in pain and not know why. It would drive him mad." Merin closed his mouth and bowed low, "forgive me Gandalf the white." Gandalf smiled, patted his shoulder, sat down took up his pipe again and resumed gazing peacefully into the fire.  
  
Gimli was up the next day moving around and constantly followed by Nalin and Mundin. The two had collaborated while Gimli slept and had decided that they would force Gimli to eat and rest at least until he reached Helm's Deep where hopefully he would heal on his own there. The two didn't discuss the possibility that even the healing presence of the caves wouldn't cure Gimli. So Gimli found himself doing little other than eating, drinking, and sitting talking to the two and anyone else who happened to come by. Dori also did his best to keep Gimli entertained. One night Dori burst in on Nalin joking with Gimli, his broad face was shining with happiness. In his hands was what looked like shining, liquid silver. Gimli and Nalin stopped their discussions and turned to face this normally imposing dwarf now looking quite ready to do a jig. Nalin spoke first, "Dori! What do you have there?" Dori smiled even broader, his even his mustache seemed to smile, "It's finished!" He shook out the silver in his hands to reveal a shirt of Mithril. It was expertly made, the designs upon it weren't of the normal block squares of the dwarves but as a direct result of Gimli's friendship with Legolas, Dori choose to use the more flowing, graceful style that proclaimed elvish craftsmanship. Gimli nodded approvingly, "It is indeed a fine shirt for you to wear in battle if ever we have need." Dori smiled, "or for you Gimli. This was to be your coronation gift from me but with your father the way he is I think he may yet outlive us all so maybe you ought to take it now!" Gimli smiled and accepted the gift with a bow and then put it on. "Oh Gimli you must wear that tonight!" Gimli frowned at Nalin, "tonight?" Nalin rolled her eyes, "Oh you know Gimli someone's coming to visit tonight . . . like maybe ARAGORN??????" Gimli's eyes widened in shock, Nalin stifled a giggle. Dori sighed, "Let's get you ready." Nalin couldn't suppress a giggle as she left to let the dwarves prepare. It's better anyway she thought to herself, still got to plan a few things  
  
An hour later Gimli knocked on Nalin's door. She answered the door and stopped in shock. Now Nalin wasn't in any way attracted to Gimli but seeing him in his finest made her take a step back and appreciate how handsome her cousin really looked. His Mithril shirt faintly glimmered underneath his shirt of fine red linen. On his breast rested the family crest of Gimli's family, the Iron hills depicted in all their glory, it shone like it was newly minted and yet it had been in the family for over 900 years. Around his waist a gold belt was clasped studded with sapphires and superb craftsmanship. Gimli smiled at his cousin's reaction, "ready to go meet my friend?" Nalin regained her dignity and smiled sweetly as she said, "I've been ready for some time, and the entire banquet however is waiting for you to lead them into the banqueting hall." Nalin's grin widened as Gimli hid his embarrassment by taking her hand and putting it on his arm. Nalin picked up her shimmering gray dress and allowed herself to be led down a wide staircase to the main hall. There she left him to greet his friends. Nalin hugged her friends and chatted, but mainly she watched Gimli, Tonight he is shining Nalin thought with relief as he solemnly bowed to Aragorn before Aragorn kneeled down and grasped him in a tight hug. Nalin looked to the doors of the banquet halls, just one more thing Gimli as she thought this Gimli, with his closest friends about him opened the doors to the hall to officially begin the feast.  
  
She looked up with uncertainty as the doors opened. There he was at the head of a group of dwarves, laughing and smiling. Just like in the dream Tarin thought as he looked up at her. He froze in his tracks as he saw Tarin standing there in front of the feasting table gazing at him her red wine dress fitting her form perfectly and her hair done up in intricate knots. His smile froze and slowly fell off of his face in disbelief. Tarin almost cried at that simple act of his once smiling face now staring intently at her. She ran up to Gimli with no other thought in her mind other than to be with him again. She hit Gimli and grabbed him around the waist whispering, "I'm so sorry Gimli." Nalin, who had pushed her way to the front held her breath, then slowly released it as Gimli's arms wrapped around her and held her tight. For the first time that night Nalin relaxed and took a sip of wine. Tarin had come in earlier that afternoon looking quite awful, really I did do a good job with her she congratulated herself. She took another sip of wine and appreciated her handiwork from a distance. The rest of the dwarves however seemed to be in a state of shock and from a corner Mundin's expression grew dark. 


	20. Tarin's POV

Chapter 20 Tarin stood there staring in shock at Gimli and then ran straight to him. She ran as fast as she could and hugged him as tightly as she could. Tears of despair fell from her face as she felt Gimli stiffen to her touch. Then tears of joy and utter relief fell when his arms slowly enveloped her.  
  
The road to Rivendell would have been considered fairly easy, but for Tarin it was akin to Hell itself. Tarin stumbled along in the deepest of misery. While Voronda did her best to talk to Tarin and keep her hopes and spirits high Legolas barely spoke a word to her. This just made Tarin sink further into herself; her only solace was late at night. She would tap into the earth the way that Gimli had taught her, she didn't know what to feel for but the idea that she could link with the earth brought her comfort. Tarin wept bitterly when she realized at home there was no such thing as a connection with the earth. So she trudged behind the elves, eating little and saying less for their week of travel. All the while trying to convince herself that things would be better once she got out of Middle Earth.  
  
It was the eighth day of the trek that Legolas gave a yell and raced ahead of Voronda and Tarin. Voronda almost followed but restrained herself and returned to Tarin's side to await Legolas's return. A few minutes later a man appeared on the path before them. Tarin almost gave a yell until she saw Legolas coming up behind him, his face smiling warmly. Voronda looked at her husband in confusion. Legolas smiled and indicated to the man who was now taking in the people around him with the air of an elf, "Nurhyandoien, it is time you met my friend Aragorn, king of Gondor and Rohan." Tarin didn't show any response but Voronda's face broke into a smile as she greeted him in elvish. He responded quietly but warmly. After she greeted him she turned to Tarin and said in the common tongue for her sake, "and this is Tarin, a woman who Varda brought to Middle Earth. She is on a journey to Rivendell with us now to see if Elrond could persuade Varda to return her to her home." Aragorn stooped down so that he was face-to-face with Tarin, "is Tarin your name from your home?" Tarin shook her head, "my name there was Helena." "And why aren't you Helena anymore?" Tarin whispered, "I like the name Tarin, it suits me." Aragorn looked hard at her, almost trying to read her before he abruptly stood and said, "I hope you may soon find rest and peace Tarin." Without any other idea of what to say Tarin simply whispered, "Thank you Aragorn."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn, having much to discuss decided to camp early and spend the night in each others company. Aragorn, while charmed as much as any man by Legolas's wife seemed to be more interested in Tarin and her home. Tarin told him grudgingly as much as she could about her home. She recalled the wars, pollution, racism, and terrorism with disgust and disgrace. She finished with, "It is nothing like the beauty, wonder and majesty I find here." Aragorn looked at Tarin for so long that she found herself fidgeting under his steady gaze, however as soon as she found herself moving she straightened her shoulders and met his gaze evenly. Aragorn continued to look at her levelly until she could no longer hold his gaze and once more dropped her eyes to the ground. It was then that the true wisdom of the King of Gondor and lord of Rohan showed forth brilliantly, "Then why do you wish to go home Tarin?" Tarins' eyes flew up to the King of Gondors; all she found was a well masked face of steady eyes. She didn't know how to respond, her eyes went to Legolas. He was looking at her like she was a little child who was just about to discover that birds fly. Nurhyandoien wasn't much better; she looked at her with encouragement in her eyes. The truth hit Tarin like an avalanche just fell on her, she was still in so much shock at her own realization that she could only whisper, "I don't want to go back there."  
  
And so the next morning it was decided that Aragorn and Tarin would travel to the Iron Hills together. Tarin and Voronda hugged each other tightly, "go find your happiness Tarin" Voronda whispered to her friend. Tarin smiled happily and unsurely but she managed to respond, "thank you mellonamin, I will try." My friend Voronda got up and made space for her husband. Legolas came slowly up to the dwarf-girl he found, only three weeks ago? Tarin looked at his eyes as he approached, they no longer held hate, or malice but simply sadness with a spark of hope in his proud face. Tarin sighed, "I've been a fool Legolas." She looked at the ground, "forgive me?" Legolas breathed in deeply, he hadn't been wonderful either. "It is not I to whom you should apologize, go help Gimli." He awkwardly patted her shoulder then gracefully unfolded his form in front of her so he once more towered over her. He walked over to his wife and held her hand, "Nurhyandoien and I shall call you elf-friend now that you have discovered your path. Come back and visit as an elf-friend if you wish." With that Aragorn lifted Tarin onto the front of his horse and then he mounted himself. Aragorn quietly called out, "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva mellonamin" sweet water and light laughter till next we meet my friend Tarin was sure that they couldn't have heard but when she turned back to look the glade was empty and there was no sign of her two friends. However when she turned back around to face forward and the long path ahead of her Legolas's sweet voice carried strongly on the breeze and spoke to her, "Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle" Voronda's voice picked up too, it seemed to float around Tarin as she struggled to make out the words, they sang, "Namaarie utugimli telnaikelea lle tenna'ento lye omentuva" Tarin turned her head up to Aragorn almost absentmindedly wondering why her face was streaked with tears. Aragorn sensed the question in her and he softly translated, "Legolas said may your paths be green and the breeze at thy back while Nurhyandoien bid you farewell, told you to find Gimli and end your pain she then said till next we meet. You have found two allies many would be proud to have." Tarin nodded and said solemnly, "So have you it would seem." Aragorn laughed whole-heartedly and agreed. He spurred the horse on into a canter.  
  
It took them four days of riding before they beheld the Iron Hills but at the edge of the forest Aragorn reined his steed in and dismounted. "What's wrong?" Tarin was really worried because Aragorn had just put every weapon in his possession on himself and then handed her a knife. Aragorn gave a short smile, "Nothing, I just want to make sure it stays that way. Stay here, I will return soon." Not sure what else to do Tarin did as she was bid and waited in the shadows of a nearby tree. After about half an hour of waiting Tarin finally saw Aragorn slowly approaching her and at his heels marched another figure, a dwarf. "Gimli" she breathed and then took off at a run for the pair. She stopped short however when she could make out features, this dwarf was most certainly not Gimli, in fact SHE did not look very happy to be out here. Tarin and the other dwarf stood studying each-other intently for awhile, this strange dwarf had long burgundy hair carefully platted into a French braid. Her features were very pronounced, her eyes were sharp and her complexion was ruddy. She was the first to break the silence, "King Elessar I have come here at your bidding without explanation, but I must beg one now." The woman squared her shoulders, widened her stance and said her peace in a manner that said she was far from begging, she was demanding an explanation. Aragorn bowed slightly to her, Tarin wondered if he was truly bowing or lightly mocking her, "Of course my lady Nalin, meet Tarin Pooltears." Of all the explanations Nalin's very imaginative mind could have concocted that was an explanation she never would have guessed. Her mouth hung open until she abruptly closed it, stared at Tarin and demanded, "This is true?" Tarin met her eyes, "yes, I am Tarin." Nalin looked at the girl almost challengingly, "I am Nalin, cousin of Gimli." Tarin felt very small at that moment realizing what the entire family of Gimli must think of her at that moment. Nalin faced her once more, "why are you here?" Not one for subtlety Tarin looked up at Nalin and felt her resolve harden, she was not going to be looked down on for falling in love. "I am here to be with Gimli." Nalin inwardly smiled but outside she retained her cool look of disdain, "and to stay with him this time?" That hurt. Tarin looked at Nalin, "Yes I will stay with him for as long as he wants me." "If he wants you Tarin?" Tarin felt wretched and could only whisper, "Yes, if he wants me." Finally satisfied that this girl was sincere she finally let her smile show as she practically beamed at the downcast dwarf-girl. Nalin grasped her shoulders and made Tarin look at her, "of course he still loves you Tarin, he needs you, but know now that you are also killing him. Kill him and I will kill you." Tarin was so disoriented by the sudden mood swings of this girl that all she could do was nod dumbly. Aragorn watched all this from a distance and smiled, he really liked this Nalin girl.  
  
So after sneaking her into Nalin's room Tarin got the one luxury she sorely missed ever since coming to Middle Earth, a bath. That was pure bliss, but the detangling of her hair was hell. Thankfully Nalin managed to leave some hairs in her head. Tairn felt so good being clean and fresh, she even got to borrow Nalin's dress and jewelry for the 'surprise' tonight as Nalin called it. Once more Tarin donned the huge cloak and hood that was used to sneak her into the hall and followed Nalin blindly. Eventually they stopped and Nalin seemed to push on a big door because there was a blast of warm air. Tarin was guided inside, the doors were shut behind her and Nalin plucked off her hood and cape. She was in a banqueting hall, no doubt on that. "Wait here Tarin, I can't stay with you any longer but Gimli will be in in about half an hour. Be ready for him." Without another word Nalin left and Tarin sat down, wondering what would happen next. 


	21. Mundin

Chapter 21  
  
Well quite a bit happened afterwards. Tarin found herself safely and warmly wrapped in Gimli's arms. But unfortunately that only lasted for a few brief happy moments. Tarin was happily hugging him when she felt a heavy hand come to rest upon her shoulder. Reluctantly she turned to face a noble, ancient dwarf. This dwarf had the air of a chief and a leader, he looked at her as if trying to weigh her, in such a way that convinced her that she was standing in front of Glön, father of Gimli. He spoke like a chief used to getting straight forward answers, "what do you want with my son?" Tarin opened and closed her mouth, she looked around the room. Everyone had stopped talking and were gazing at the strange situation unfold about them. Tarin looked around, Mundin had taken a place at Glön's shoulder, and he glared at her with a cold gaze. Tarin melted back into Gimli's erect frame thankfully he spoke for her, "father this is Tarin." Glön nodded, "I shall take care of this then; we shan't be long." He took Tarin's arm, she looked back at Gimli silently begging him to help her but he just watched them go.  
  
Glön guided her out of the banqueting hall, down a hallway and into what looked like an antechamber; silently Mundin followed and stood by the door to watch what would unfold. A fire burned cheerily and Glön led her to a simple but surprisingly comfortable chair. Tarin looked up at the great dwarf waiting for him to begin, he didn't disappoint her, and "So you are the she-dwarf that has caused my son such grief?" Tarin hung her head, "yes." Glön continued bluntly but not unkindly, "why have you come here?" Tarin met the old dwarf's eyes, "I am in love with Gimli, and I was only too foolish to realize it until I thought it was too late." Glön's face began to show a smile as he proclaimed his thoughts, "you would not have been able to get in here without having an ally here. I think Nalin has taken you in but be aware that she is fiercely protective of her cousin, do not upset her on that score, many would advice against it. Tarin's face broke into a grin and she rose, "don't worry, she has already threatened me quite a bit!" Glön allowed a small smile to escape his lips before he coughed to hide it, "then let us get back to the dinning hall." He glanced up at Tarin's tear-streaked face, "perhaps you'd like to take a moment for yourself first?" Glön marched out of the room and Tarin moved over by the fire to collect her thoughts and wipe her face before she reentered the banquet room. A shadow detached itself from the shadows and crept closer to Tarin. Tarin's sharp ears picked up the heavy treads and whirled around to face a scowling Mundin, He stalked up to her menacingly, Tarin found herself involuntarily taking a step backwards even before he sneered, "and what are you really doing here human? Are you here to capture some other dwarfs heart and then crush it?" Tarin stiffened, whispering, "I never wanted to hurt him." Mundin's face broke into another mocking sneer, "well I won't let you spread your poison any more around here. Get out of here witch and leave us to our own, I won't see Gimli hurt more, he was almost killed by you, he came home and now we care for him. Did you come back to kill him? Get out!"  
  
That did it; Tarin flew out of the room as if her feet were on fire. All she felt however was the ice that gripped at her heart. She almost killed him? Tarin ran as fast as she could through the hallways and whipped around a corner, straight into Aragorn. "What?-" the king of Gondor had the air knocked out of him by the flying dwarf. He recovered quickly and shot out a hand to stop her as she attempted to dart by him. "Tarin! What happened? You're missed at the feast." Tarin stammered, "I . . . I can not. . . .Aragorn, I can't stay here." Tarin tried once more to dodge by him but he held her fast and he made her meet his gaze, his face was serious, dark even. "I have just come from seeing Gimli go from miserable to euphoria; you would have him die of grief over a whim of yours? No you are going to that hall and you will not be selfish anymore." He spoke calmly but his words carried weight, he would take her back to that hall if he had to bind her, gag her and sling her over his shoulder. Tarin gave in and slowly took Aragorn's offered arm. The pair made their way back into the room.  
  
Gimli looked up from his conversation with Dori when Tarin reentered the room. Without even bothering to excuse himself he marched straight to Tarin and Aragorn. Tarin gratefully went from Aragorn's arm to Gimli's. Once she was safely on his arm Gimli asked, "Where have you two been?" A sparkle danced in his eyes, "First you leave Tarin and then the guest of this feast mysteriously disappears, and no one can seem to find Mundin." Tarin smiled, relaxing now that she was once more with Gimli. "Your father wanted to talk with me and then I got lost. Aragorn found me." Gimli smiled and gave her knuckles a bushy kiss then addressing Aragorn, "If the king of Gondor and Aronor pleases the feast awaits him." Aragorn smiled at this mock formality and jogged up to the head table. He went around the long table and then, upon reaching his seat raised his goblet high and proclaimed, "To Glön and the dwarves of the Iron Hills!" He was greeted with shouts of approval, he drained his goblet and then sat down. Slowly everyone took their places and the feast began.  
  
Tarin hadn't eaten so much in her life. But even she couldn't match the appetite of Gimli. When he wasn't eating he was talking with Tarin. Determined not to break down and cry in the middle of the banquet she answered his questions as straightforward as she could. Finally she asked after him. Gimli took a bite of bread, "I wasn't well Tarin." She looked at his gaunt, pale frame, she gasped from the shock of it. "Don't leave again Tarin." Mundin was right, she had nearly killed him. Slowly one tear fell from her eye, "I am so sorry Gimli." He was about to respond but Lóin drew his attention away with a question. Sighing Tarin turned to Aragorn. The king was silently watching her and she cocked her head to the side, "what is it?" Aragorn smiled and took a sip of wine as he asked, "what were you running from just now?" The smile that had played on her lips dwindled, "I. . . . " Aragorn interrupted, "Tarin you were running away from someone or something, what was it?" Involuntarily her eyes were drawn to a laughing dwarf down the table. Mundin had found something very funny, but when his eyes met hers all jovialness disappeared from them and he scowled at her. Tarin paled, Aragorn followed her gaze, "a skilled dwarf with a well known prejudice against anyone not of dwarven blood." Aragorn murmured. Tarin looked up at Aragorn and back at Mundin's scowling face, she squared her shoulders like hell if I'm going to be told where my heart should lie she raised her goblet to her lips and sipped it. Mundin's face grew even more dark if possible, he got up abruptly and stormed out of the hall. Gimli watched his friend leave in a rage, he wondered what had happened for the normally calm dwarf to loose his famous patience. He turned back to what he had been thinking of all evening, Tarin, the one who had returned to him. Tarin smiled at Gimli and took his hand, watching Mundin disappear, score one, me.  
  
Mundin stomped down the halls until he got to his own chamber. Going against this dwarf was rarely thought to be a good idea. He stormed and raged around his own chamber, he threw his chairs across the room. Not satisfied with this destruction he threw one on the fire, he watched it burn. . . as he watched it burn a smile slowly began to spread on his long features. He would protect his friend from this temptress. Tomorrow he would show him he was better off without her. Tomorrow, life would be normal again and the outsiders would be gone. He fell asleep before his fire, a smile curling up the sides of his mouth. 


	22. Plans

Chapter 22  
  
Tarin woke up with the sun streaming on her face. She rolled over, and groaned, then sat up; the hangover hit her like a tidal wave. She fell down again with the force of it. Nope no way I'm making it to breakfast she rolled over again, covered her face with blankets and tried to get some more sleep as she rode out the hangover.  
  
Gimli was at breakfast early, much earlier than he'd ever seen Tarin get up before. He was eager to prove to himself that he hadn't dreamed last night. He waited, and waited, she never came and breakfast was almost done. Nalin had come in earlier and had eaten with him. He was relieved to hear her bring up Tarin and ask after her; at least it proved he wasn't mad. "I haven't seen her at all today; the last I saw of her was when I walked her to her rooms. She was a little unsteady." Nalin frowned, "hmmmmm I don't know what is wrong, don't worry, I'll go check on her." With that Nalin left, Gimli hadn't seen her or Tarin since. He was starting to truly get worried when Mundin sat down. Mundin was smiling widely, "good morning Gimli!" Gimli gave a distracted nod and smile at his friend as he sat down, "good morning Mundin." Mundin studied Gimli, "my friend you seem elsewhere today, what is wrong, you had a glorious feast yesterday." Gimli nodded again, his eyes still searching the many entranceways, "Tarin hasn't come to breakfast yet." Mundin scoffed, "she is fine, do not think about her. Have some fruit." Gimli ignored the last part his eyes fixed on Mundin's, "you know about her? How?" Mundin smiled like he had just put Tarin into a checkmate's position. Yes he knew where she was and what exactly was wrong with her. He shrugged, "come with me then." Gimli got up and walked beside his friend as they made their way down the hallways. Mundin quietly began to speak, "she will be fine. She just proved herself inferior to the dwarven race last night. She was drunk Gimli and she suffers from the effects of it unlike you and I. The fact that she is not one of us has left her with what is commonly known to them as a 'hangover'" The last word was spoken with a sneer as he pushed open the door to her room.  
  
While both dwarves inside the room heard the door crash against the stone wall Nalin was the only one to look up. Tarin instantly went from slowly sipping the broth Nalin held for her to covering herself with the blankets in an attempt to nurse her ringing head. While Mundin stood gloating in the doorway Gimli crossed the room and looked from the bundle of blankets that was Tarin to Nalin, who was glaring at Mundin. "What is the matter with her?" Nalin looked up at Gimli, concern tinting her eyes, "I'm not sure Gimli, she complains of a headache and keeps insisting she'll be fine but she can't stand bright lights or," a glare at Mundin, "loud noises." Gimli planted his feet apart and faced Mundin, "help her." "Noooooooooooo," Tarin moaned from under the covers, but Gimli wouldn't be persuaded, "help her Mundin." Mundin gave a short bark of laughter, to which Tarin pulled the covers even further over her head and moaned. Mundin ignored her and spoke with contempt and scorn in his voice, "she is weak Gimli. Look at her! That!" he indicated with his hand to the figure on the bed, "is brought about by the wine she drank last night. She is a weak human and as such she gets hangovers, a mortal problem that those that can't handle too much wine get. She will be well later. But now she is weak and helpless! She is no good for you or for anyo-" That had snapped Gimli. He had punched his friend in the face. The dark dwarf spun around and barely managed to stay standing up. He turned to face an enraged Gimli. Nalin rose swiftly before the two friends could hurt each other anymore. Even though he was a trained and skilled healer Mundin was by no means weak or helpless. Nalin shoved a still recovering Mundin out of the door. With a look of worry back at Tarin she went outside herself, closing the door behind her.  
  
Gimli's chest still heaved with contained anger, slowly however his breathing calmed and he slowly unclenched his hands. He turned towards the rumpled bed and slowly crept towards it, "Tarin?" Her hair appeared over the covers and slowly the blanket was lowered to show her face. Gimli sighed in relief that she didn't look in any immediate danger, "what is wrong?" Tarin gave a weak smile, "Just a hangover, I'll be up and fine in an hour or so." Gimli smiled, "alright then, I'll leave you now." "Wait. . . Gimli." Gimli turned back to her, "yes?" Tarin swallowed, "you can't fight with Mundin like this. I won't cause a separation in friends." Gimli shook his head, "Tarin I will not let him insult you, no matter what." Tarin looked very sad, "no Gimli don't, maybe we should just leave for awhile, until Mundin calms down. Then you two won't fight . . . and give me a headache." She smiled slightly as a plan formed in her mind. Gimli looked at her in confusion, "where would we go?" Tarin smiled fully, her hangover put aside for the moment, "I've never seen these Glittering Caves that you are forever bragging about. I'd like to compare them to my beloved Mammoth caves if they even can compare!" Slowly Gimli's face lifted up into a smile, "yes Tarin they do, and I shall make you forget that there were ever caves you held in regard before you saw the caves of Helms Deep!" Tarin grinned and shouted, "we shall see!" Then her hangover came back to her in a wave and she collapsed on the bed, in pain but still smiling. "Alright," she whispered, "now get out of here so I can nurse my pathetic self back to health." 


	23. Letters

Chapter 23  
  
That was three months ago. Gimli told me the next day that he would be leaving for Helms Deep with Tarin. It took them a week for all of the preparations. The pair left silently with barely a word to anyone save Glön, Aragorn, Dori, and me. Dori tried his best to persuade Gimli to let him accompany them but Gimli and Tarin would hear none of it. I can't say I am surprised on that account, Gimli was very adamant about keeping Tarin with him at all times. They slipped away in the early morning two hours before dawn. Well Gimli wanted to slip away but I had to wake Tarin up and she was hardly ready to 'slip' away anywhere. She was barely conscious enough to put one foot in front of the other but Gimli will help her adjust, of this I am sure. The two are so good for each other. One seems to draw strength from the other, which is why Gimli was dying and why Tarin had no soul left when I met her. Anyway that is the basic message I communicated, well alright, yelled at Mundin after we left Gimli and Tarin that morning. Mundin had regained his balance fairly quickly and almost ran for the door again. I must admit that I took a good deal of pleasure when I grabbed him by his beard and led him to a chair. He carried a fine mark from where I slapped him on his right side, matched well with the bruise on his left side courtesy of Gimli for a few days. When I backhanded him he fell into a chair, I stood over him and shouted at him for ten minutes without drawing breath or repeating myself once. After that he was very quiet. We haven't really spoken since then but I believe he regrets trying to separate the two. Hopefully he will try to make amends with Tarin if she comes back here.  
  
Finally I have received word from them. Gimli of course must be formal and send his greetings to his family and friends. He and Tarin traveled with King Elessar to Helms Deep. There they found several other dwarves busily working there. Tarin communicated to me that she grudgingly had to admit that Gimli was right. There is no place in any world to compare to the glory that is Helms Deep. Gimli seems to be much occupied with making sure that no one delves too greedily or deeply. It shall be barely touched apparently. Tarin has been organizing all of the dwarven women together and, (much to Gimli's dismay) they are being influenced by their newfound companion. Tarin is slowly learning about her dwarven gifts and slowly shedding her human qualities. Tarin said she ought to feel more concerned about it but strangely she isn't. Odd girl, why should anyone wish to be anything other than dwarven? As much as I like Tarin I doubt I shall ever truly understand her.  
  
Four Months Later. . . Glön had a letter from his son by eagle today. Gimli finally convinced Tarin to marry him. I wonder if he did it in the heat of an argument or amidst flowers, or in the deep caverns of Helms Deep at the end of a beautiful day. I imagine it was in the middle of an argument. Anyway however he did it, he managed it. The two were married inside the caves. They have now assembled a large enough party of sturdy dwarves to retake Moria. Strangely enough Tarin is the least afraid of the place she told me "they can't hurt me, Varda has told me." I don't know what that means but I admire her. Soon Legolas and Nurhyandoien will be with them. The retaking of Moria will require both the dwarves and the elves. Tarin has left a message for me telling me not to worry, apparently Nurhyandoien made her an elf-friend before they left and will thus the elves will help the dwarves as much as possible. Strange that since dwarves and elves have existed together on Middle Earth only Tarin and Gimli have befriended the elves. There does seem to be a strange connection between the two. They are both brave and headstrong. Sometimes that is good . . . sometimes it isn't.  
  
Six months later. . . For six long months no one had heard anything from Tarin, Gimli or any member of the party sent to take back Moria. I must admit that everyone was beginning to fear for our friends. At long last a messenger came; he was tired, and dirty, but satisfied. The goblins and remaining orcs have been driven out of Moria! A mighty battle took place in which Gimli lead the retaking of the great hall. Gimli himself slew the last great Orcan leader, Gimahr the bloody handed. Gimli escaped with a slash to the shoulder but he rapidly recovers from it under his new bride's watchful care . . . and many rebukes about running into battle without thinking as the messenger confided in me. Apparently his rooms were directly below the new couple's and her yelling could be heard quite clearly by him. Gimli's return shootings could be heard by every creature in Moria. Finally all of the goblins and orcs were driven across the bridge and out of Moria; there the elven people awaited them. The goblins did not last long against the skilled archers of Mirkwood and Lothlorien. Legolas and his wife fought bravely and were among one of the first of their kind to reenter Moria. They were honored at a victory banquet along with Gimli, and Tarin for saving many dwarven lives.  
  
When asked after Gimli the messenger, Fundin, seemed pleased to report that he is very busy in leading scouting parties into the more deserted parts of Moria to drive out the remaining orcs and goblins. (Much to Tarin's annoyance I am sure) And once I got Fundin to my private chambers he finally gave me what I had long been expecting . . . a letter from Tarin. . .  
  
Dear Nalin, I imagine by now that you have heard that Gimli and I are married. Don't ask me how it happened, (I for one am still trying to figure that out) but it's happened. I hope that you and your family may welcome me as a member when we come to visit. I am in Moria now. . . Gimli has not only insisted on planning every strategy but then he leaves the plan to Fundin to supervise and then goes and leads the charge! I did not get him back just to see him off to his death, and I told him as much when he got himself slashed by some . . . head orc or something. He was proud of it. . . I wasn't. In any way I do hope that you are well my friend. Soon we may visit. Although Gimli insists on staying until Moria is completely cleared. This could take awhile. I am quickly catching on to communication through the cave walls; it is really amazing what you all are able to do. I am learning but am very amazed by these talents! I think Gimli is pleased with my progress although I haven't gotten him to admit it yet. This is too long as it is . . . and I have no doubt that Fundin will tell you all the details, the gossip. Alright well I miss you and farewell. Tarin  
  
I was pleased with her messages . . . and even more pleased with the 'details' Fundin told me of. Apparently Gimli and Tarin have a fondness for wandering around the great hall in the middle of the night together. It has become secretly agreed upon by the other dwarves that the great hall will remain deserted whenever the couple 'sneaks' out. I hope they will soon visit.  
  
No more news for now but I shall keep you updated. Nalin. 


	24. Endings

Chapter 24  
  
Legolas concentrated hard and bowed his head again. Deep in the mountainous forest of Rivendell Legolas knelt before the alter to the Valar as he concentrated his thoughts on the Parthenon of Gods and Goddesses. He thought of each and his thoughts rested on the only one he had ever had the privilege of seeing. Varda, the queen of the Valar, had laid a charge upon him. Legolas had done his part and had kept Tarin safe as long as she was in his company. He even grew to love her as a sister when they met again in the battle for Moria. The anger and resentment he held towards her melted from his heart when he greeted Gimli the dawn before the battle and Tarin came up and slipped her hand into his. Around her throat was a necklace of marriage. The crystal he had given to Gimli incased by the finest Mithril he had ever seen, and inside of the clear crystal laid the three hairs of Galadriel. It was so skillfully wrought that even with his elven eyes Legolas thought that the hairs were suspended in air. There was no doubt in Legolas's mind that only his friend would have the skill to make that necklace and it was then that Legolas welcomed Tarin into his family and heart. Nurhyandoien embraced her friend immediately and the two didn't leave the others side for most of the battle. The battle was hard fought and fierce but thankfully there were only two dwarven casualties and one elf. All three were laid out in state in the great throne rooms and then buried outside in the nearby wood. But that was years ago and Legolas once more bent his head seeking the peace of the woods.  
  
He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. As an elf no one had ever snuck up on him and having a creature succeed made him leap into action. He whirled around, his hands flying to his knives but as soon as he recognized her he sank to his knee again. Varda smiled down at him, she was in her full splendor and she shined in her deep purple gown, everything shined with an inner light, her skin, her eyes, even her hair. "Legolas, rise." Legolas did as he was told. He stood there unsure of what to do in the presence of his goddess, "Aaye Varda, Amin naa tualle." Hail Varda, I am your servent Varda smiled and raised his head so he finally met her eyes, "Walk with me Legolas."  
  
The two walked together, side by side for many miles in silence until they reached the precipice of the mountain. Varda and Legolas overlooked on one side Rivendell, lying peacefully and serenely . . . protected by the might of Lord Elrond. On the other side lay the Misty Mountains and Moria. The now home of Gimli and Tarin. Varda paused and looked out to the Misty Mountains, "Lle ume quell Legolas taren en' Mirkwood, (you did well Legolas prince of Mirkwood) but there is more for you to do." Legolas bowed his head again but met her eyes when he said in a clear voice, "Amin naa lle nai tariamin" (I am yours to command my queen) Varda took a moment to regard him with amusement at the fact that he met her eyes, something only Tarin could do up till now. "You have a new task Legolas, Tarin has given birth to a girl, Rorin is her name. Go to them and give the child the elvish blessing that she should have by right. Take this to Tarin," she held aloft what appeared to be a small mithril necklace with a green pendant that shimmered and glowed no matter how it was looked upon with an inner light, and a ring of gold with a blue stone set in it that had a flickering fire within it. Varda smiled as Legolas reverently took the gifts, "my blessings upon the child," she nodded towards the necklace, "and the mother," she gestured to the ring. Legolas carefully put them into his inner pocket and bowed once more preparing to leave but Varda stopped him, "Legolas, this is for you," she took his hand and encompassed it in her hands. When she removed her hands a band of mithril surrounded his middle finger with small white lights coming out of it, "I make you the keeper of Eärendil, guard the most beloved star well and it will service you as it did Galadriel." Legolas looked in awe at the ring resting on his middle finger, he clutched his hand in a fist and put his fist to his chest saying, "Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin" (I shall treasure your gift in my heart) Varda smiled at his simple but sincere thanks. "Use it well." He nodded and bowed low, taking his leave of the goddess. He straightened up and looked at her, "There is something you wish to ask Legolas?" Legolas nodded, Varda smiled and nodded her permission. Legolas hesitated only a moment before he asked, "Varda, would you have sent Tarin back if she had asked it of you?" Varda frowned for a moment in thought before replying, "If Tarin had gone to Rivendell and had asked it of me I would not have sent her home with such regret in her heart. Helena was my dear friend on earth and I would never have brought her here if she was unhappy. I would send her home in an instant if she truly wished it but. . . " The goddess smiled at Legolas, "I haven't heard any requests yet." Legolas let himself slip into a smile his goddesses words, he bowed once more and then left Varda at the top of the mountain as he made his way down the other side of the mountain towards Moria.  
  
Varda watched the warrior elf steadily disappear from even her view as he jumped from boulder to boulder with the agility only a true elf could posses. Ah Tarin she thought, you wanted the grace and beauty of this elf, you were meant for other things and your gifts serve you better than all the beauty and grace the elves possess ever could Varda smiled and rose above the mountains and into the sky.  
  
Tarin finished suckling her baby, her Rorin. "You are the most greedy child I've ever met," Tarin groaned as she massaged her breast but smiled as she laid the now sated and sleeping child into her stone carved cradle, "and the sweetest, most beautiful one too." Tarin kissed her sleeping daughter and stroked her small dark curls. Smiling she shut the door silently behind her. The room was veiled in darkness. Slowly a soft light filled the room. . . the light of a star seemed to slowly fill up every corner of the room until out of the middle of it Varda came. She lifted the sleeping girl up and examined her. "Rorin," she said, "be an elf- friend, a dwarf from a human and a blessed of the gods, you are the future and may your future be a bright one." She kissed the infants cheek to seal her blessing; a small silver line appeared at the point of where the goddess's lips touched her skin. Slowly the mark faded but it would forever remain ingrained in her skin, her mark of favor from the goddess. Varda smiled at the child, she truly was beautiful, with dark hair and fair skin, looking almost porcelain in the starlight, she held the child up to look at her little ears lying flat against her head, Rorin woke up and true to her name she screamed right into the goddess's ear. Varda almost dropped the child as she clutched her ringing ear, when the pain subsided the great goddess looked down at Rorin and remarked with a smirk, "You are your mothers' daughter, a rebel. Just be a little more careful how you rebel." With that Varda disappeared just in time to miss Tarin opening the door to see what Rorin needed.  
  
Legolas was still two days from Moria where he could deposit the precious gifts with the recipients. He smiled and thought of his own little son, Rinlossion. His son had celebrated his 2nd year on middle earth and Legolas was eager to see both him and his beloved Voronda. His gaze lifted to the sky as he reached out and found his wife among the stars. Nurhyandoien and Rinlossion were in Moria now. And soon the two families would meet once more. Legolas moved through the night, eager to see his wife and son. He had a soft smile on his face as he moved, "Rorin" he tested the name on his tongue and found he liked it. "I do hope you take after your parents very strongly. I have no doubt your temper will be something to be reckoned with."  
  
Pippin and Merry jerked their heads up as they traveled. That was the sound of an elf's laughter, nothing else was as sweet or joyous. "Hey Pip? Think that was Legolas?" Pippin grinned, "Don't know Merry, we can ask him when we all get to Moria." Merry nodded and the two continued their slow track towards the gates. They had to get back to Gondor and Rohan. Traveling through Moria would be the easiest way now that Gimli was lord of it. The two traveled long but were not weary when they were finally greeted at the gates by their friends and one very headstrong dwarf.  
  
The End 


	25. ATTENTION ALL!

ATTENTION EVERYONE WHO LIKED THIS STORY!!!!!!!  
  
I am writing another . . . *blush* thought you might like to know.  
  
It is not a Gimli continuation, I WILL do one but the character's are NOT cooperating with me right now. Sooooo it's a Legolas *rolls eyes at the groans* Yes Yes Yes ANOTHER Legolas . . . but would I write one that didn't have a good twist or two???? Or five or six?  
  
This story is MY REVENGE ON THE MARY SUES!!!!!!  
  
Please read, enjoy and review!  
  
Thanks all! Lady Viola 


End file.
